Insecure
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS), two-shot. Kisah tentang kepercayaan, perjuangan, dan kesetiaan dalam ketidaksempurnaan. Beta reader/editor: qwerty.
1. Part 1

**Insecure**

Rating: M

Genre: romance, drama, hurt

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch for Jae)

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

 **Part 1**

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, tiga puluh tahun, status lajang. Bukanlah hal yang aneh wanita seusiaku belum menikah, apalagi aku adalah seorang wanita karir yang sangat mencintai pekerjaanku.

Aku adalah seorang peneliti di sebuah lembaga penelitian. Ya, aku adalah seorang ilmuwan. Sebagian banyak waktuku kuhabiskan di laboratorium. Kadang-kadang aku juga menginap di sana, bahkan sampai berhari-hari.

Aku tinggal bersama keluarga pamanku. Paman adalah adik ayahku. Aku tinggal bersama mereka sejak usiaku tujuh tahun.

Kedua orang tuaku hidup miskin di desa. Mereka sakit-sakitan dan kemudian meninggal dunia. Pamanku yang sukses merantau di kota akhirnya membawaku untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya di Seoul.

Pada awalnya aku merasa takut untuk tinggal bersama keluarga pamanku. Mereka adalah orang kaya dengan gaya hidup metropolitan, sedangkan aku hanyalah anak desa yang kampungan. Namun, kekhawatiranku itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Bibi Youngmi, istri pamanku, menerimaku dengan sangat baik. Ia justru sangat senang oleh kedatanganku karena mereka hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda dariku, Junsu.

Junsu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Ia juga menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuannya. Terkadang ia sangat manja kepadaku.

Paman dan bibi memperlakukanku seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak membeda-bedakanku dengan Junsu. Mereka menyekolahkanku sampai aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Hari ini akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Projek besar yang kukerjakan akhirnya selesai. Setelah berhari-hari kurang tidur, malam ini aku akan tidur sepuasnya.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil Audi hitam terparkir di depan rumah. Apakah sepupuku itu membeli mobil baru lagi? Akan tetapi, mobil yang ini tidak semewah mobil-mobil koleksinya yang berjejer di garasi. Ya, sepupuku itu memiliki hobi mengoleksi mobil mewah.

Sekarang masih pukul empat sore. Tidak biasanya sepupuku sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, _Noona."_ Saat melewati ruang tamu aku melihat Junsu sedang bersama seorang pria. Apakah pria itu temannya? Aku baru pertama kali melihat orang itu. Junsu sangat dekat denganku. Aku tahu siapa saja temannya. Tidak biasanya Junsu membawa orang asing ke rumah.

"Ya, akhirnya." Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya tubuhku sangat lelah. Setelah mencapai kamarku, aku ingin berendam air hangat.

"Perkenalkan ia adalah Jung Yunho, calon investor hotel kita." Junsu memperkenalkan tamunya kepadaku. Oh, jadi pria ini adalah calon investor untuk hotelnya.

Dengan malas aku menjabat tangan pria itu. Sungguh aku merasa lelah. Aku malas untuk berbasa-basi dengan orang lain, tetapi aku harus menghormati tamu sepupuku, apalagi tamu itu adalah calon investor di hotelnya. "Aku Kim Jaejoong, sepupu Junsu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tn. Jung." Aku menyunggingkan senyumanku.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menatapku. Senyumannya sangat menawan, sedangkan tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Sejak aku memasuki ruang tamu, ia sudah menatapku seperti itu. Tatapannya membuatku takut, seakan-akan tatapannya itu bisa menembus jiwaku. "Aku juga sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Nn. Kim." Ia kemudian mengedipkan matanya. Hal itu membuatku terhenyak. Seketika aku merinding.

"Aku... aku mohon diri. Silakan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian!" Aku menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Aku pun segera menghilang dari ruang tamu.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan sedikit membantingnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Entahlah, pria itu membuatku ketakutan. Caranya menatapku, juga senyumannya, bagiku itu terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

Setelah berendam cukup lama di kamar mandi, aku pun tertidur. Aku terbangun oleh ketukan pada pintu kamarku.

"Jae, makan malam sudah siap!" Terdengar suara bibiku dari luar kamar.

Aku melenguh dan menggeliat. Rasanya tubuhku seperti remuk. Aku masih sangat mengantuk, tetapi aku harus makan malam bersama paman, bibi, dan Junsu. Aku pun bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu kamarku untuk bibi. "Aku akan siap di meja makan dalam lima menit."

Bibi merapikan rambutku yang berantakan dengan jarinya. "Kau sudah dewasa. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Aku masih mengantuk.

"Rapikan penampilanmu sebelum turun ke ruang makan!" Bibi tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Aku harus menaatinya untuk merapikan penampilanku.

Sebagai ibu yang memiliki anak perempuan, bibi sangat mencemaskanku. Sampai usiaku yang tiga puluh tahun ini tidak ada satu pun lelaki yang mendekatiku. Ia khawatir aku akan menjadi perawan tua dan tidak menikah seumur hidupku. Beberapa kali ia dan paman mencoba mengenalkanku dengan kenalan mereka, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka semua mundur karena sikapku yang terlampau cuek.

Aku belum tertarik untuk menikah, bahkan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Aku masih ingin menekuni pekerjaanku.

 _"Apa kau lesbian, Jae?"_ Aku masih ingat teriakan Hani, pacar sepupuku. Ia berteriak di depanku saat kami berdua sedang mengobrol di sebuah kafe.

Aku dan Hani berteman baik. Ia adalah gadis yang sangat supel dan mudah bergaul, sehingga ia bisa berteman dengan orang yang sangat kaku sepertiku. Ia sedikit tomboy dan juga cuek sepertiku. Akan tetapi, ia lebih memperhatikan penampilannya dan suka bergaul. Ia bekerja di dunia hiburan sebagai model dan beberapa kali tampil di drama televisi sebagai figuran. Ia masih berada di level bawah di dunia hiburan dan terus berusaha untuk menanjak naik. Ia adalah wanita pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah.

Tidak, tentu saja aku bukan lesbian. Aku memiliki ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis. Diam-diam aku menyukai seseorang. Hehehe. Laki-laki tentu saja.

.

.

.

Aku mengenakan pakaian yang rapi dan sopan untuk makan malam. Hal itu kulakukan untuk menghormati paman dan bibiku. Aku terkejut saat menemukan ada empat orang yang sudah berada di meja makan.

Aku melihat pria itu di ruang makan bersama paman, bibi, dan Junsu. Investasinya di hotel milik keluargaku sepertinya sangat penting, sehingga ia sampai diundang dalam makan malam keluarga.

Aku duduk di antara bibi dan pria itu. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Pria itu terus menatapku seperti tadi sore. Aku memaksakan senyumanku kepadanya dan setelah itu berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Anggap saja ia tidak ada di sana.

Paman, Junsu, dan Tn. Jung itu membicarakan masalah hotel. Terlihat sekali paman dan Junsu berusaha meyakinkan Tn. Jung untuk berinvestasi di hotel mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan." Bibi berbisik kepadaku. "Mereka menganggap kita berdua tidak ada."

Aku tersenyum kepada bibi. "Kita habiskan saja makanannya. Mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa kita menghabiskan makanannya."

"Kau tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak. Kau harus menjaga berat badanmu." Bibiku itu sangat disiplin dalam menjaga penampilan.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku sebagai tanda kecewa. Aku tidak suka dilarang makan. Jika aku ingin memakan sesuatu, aku akan memakannya, tak peduli jika makanan itu sehat, berlemak, atau berkolesterol tinggi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku seakan-akan mengalami serangan jantung. Pria itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku dan mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. Tak lupa ia juga melayangkan senyuman mautnya.

Seketika detak jantungku berhenti. Pria itu menakutkan. Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada yang berani berbuat seperti itu kepadaku sebelumnya.

Aku merasa tidak tenang. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke kamarku dan bersembunyi darinya. Tubuhku merinding. Aku takut. Ia hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter dari tempatku duduk.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" Bibi melihat keanehan pada diriku.

"Aku merasa mual, Bi." Perutku rasanya tiba-tiba bergejolak.

"Kau pasti masuk angin karena tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Ayo kita pergi ke kamarmu saja!" Bibi membantuku untuk berdiri. Ia kemudian memohon diri kepada paman, Junsu, dan Tn. Jung agar kami bisa pergi ke kamarku.

"Bi, siapa sebenarnya Tn. Jung itu?" tanyaku kepada bibi sesampainya kami di kamarku. "Mengapa ia ikut makan malam bersama kita?"

"Ia adalah orang yang akan menggelontorkan uangnya untuk hotel kita," jawab Bibi. Ia menggosok punggungku dengan minyak angin. "Ia adalah orang yang sangat kaya."

"Apa pekerjaannya?" Aku sempat berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang mafia yang mendapatkan uang dari hasil kejahatan.

"Ia adalah seorang investor dan pemain saham. Ia sangat pandai memainkan uangnya. Oleh karena itu, ia bisa menjadi kaya seperti sekarang." Bibi bercerita.

"Oh." Aku mengangguk. "Ternyata bibi mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya."

Bibi menghela nafas. "Hampir setiap malam pamanmu bercerita mengenai pria itu. Aku sampai bosan."

Aku terkekeh. Bibiku itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis.

"Mengapa kau bertanya? Apa kau menyukainya?" Entah dari mana bibiku bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Tidak biasanya kita mengundang orang asing untuk bergabung dalam makan malam keluarga," balasku. Aku tidak ingin bibi menjadi salah paham.

"Oh." Bibi terdengar kecewa. "Kukira kau tertarik kepadanya. Sayang sekali, padahal ia sangat tampan dan juga kaya. Kau akan menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung jika kau berhasil mendapatkannya."

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapinya. "Pria setampan dan sekaya dirinya pasti sudah mempunyai pendamping."

Bibi menggeleng. "Tidak, ia belum menikah."

"Walaupun ia belum menikah, ia pasti sudah mempunyai kekasih," terkaku. "Pria seperti dirinya bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun yang ia inginkan."

"Hmm, benar juga." Bibi mengangguk. "Sayang sekali." Ia tampak berpikir. "Selama ia belum menikah, kau masih mempunyai kesempatan. Ia bisa memutuskan kekasihnya jika ia mau."

"Bibi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya." Aku memberikan pengertian kepada bibiku.

"Lalu pria seperti apa yang bisa menarik perhatianmu?" Bibi mulai kesal. "Selama ini kami berusaha mencarikanmu seorang pria, tetapi tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuatmu tertarik."

Aku tersenyum dan membelai punggung tangan bibi. "Paman dan bibi tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikan jodoh untukku. Jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku pasti akan menikah juga."

"Kapan?" Bibi tampak tidak sabar. "Aku sangat khawatir karena anak perempuanku belum menikah."

"Aku belum terlalu tua. Aku masih tiga puluh tahun, masih banyak waktu," ujarku.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah membicarakan hal ini denganmu." Bibi berdiri. "Terserah dirimu saja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuat bibi marah dan kecewa. Akan tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapannya.

.

.

.

 _"Sunbae,_ kau membawa makanan apa hari ini?" Asistenku terlihat sangat antusias melihat tas kecil yang kujinjing. Tas itu berisi kotak bekal makan siangku.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat isinya sebelum waktu makan siang," tegasku. Aku harus bersikap tegas kepada asistenku itu jika menyangkut hal makanan.

Asistenku di laboratorium, Shim Changmin, memang sangat suka makan. Ia sangat cocok untuk mencicipi makanan hasil eksperimenku. Beberapa bulan lalu aku memutuskan untuk belajar memasak. Walaupun aku adalah seorang wanita karir, setidaknya aku harus bisa memasak untuk diriku dan keluargaku.

Changmin adalah seorang mahasiswa S2. Ia bekerja di laboratorium sebagai asistenku. Ia adalah orang yang jenius. Ia menolak tawaran beasiswa di luar negeri dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di dalam negeri. Alasannya menolak beasiswa di luar negeri sangat konyol menurutku, yaitu ia tidak akan menemukan makanan-makanan Korea yang ia sukai.

Changmin adalah orang yang selalu berpikir sederhana. Ia menjalani hidupnya dengan santai dan lurus-lurus saja. Ia tidak suka ambil pusing dengan urusan-urusan yang menurutnya tidak perlu dipusingkan. Seakan-akan ia tidak memiliki beban dalam hidupnya.

Orang yang paling sering berinteraksi denganku adalah Changmin. Kami hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di laboratorium. Menurutku ia juga lucu, sehingga aku tidak pernah merasa bosan bersamanya, walaupun seringkali ia berkata-kata pedas, kata-kata pedas yang jujur, yang bisa menohok perasaan.

Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Changmin, sehingga perlahan-lahan tumbuhlah rasa sukaku kepadanya. Ini adalah tahun kedua ia bekerja di laboratorium bersamaku. Ia mulai bekerja di laboratorium sejak ia masih mengerjakan skripsinya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya.

Changmin adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membuatku tertarik. Menurutku ia sangat keren. Di usianya yang masih muda ia sudah mempunyai banyak hasil penelitian. Ya, ia masih muda. Usianya masih 22 tahun, delapan tahun lebih muda dariku. Inilah yang membuatku hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku kepadanya. Usia kami terlampau jauh dengan usiakulah yang lebih tua, apalagi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia juga menyukaiku. Selain menghormatiku sebagai seniornya, ia juga menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuannya. Ia pernah mengatakan hal tersebut kepadaku. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan? Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang malam lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Aku menunggu bis di halte. Dingin sekali malam ini. Dinginnya udara malam masih bisa kurasakan, walaupun aku sudah mengenakan jaket.

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti tepat di hadapanku. "Jae, kau masih menunggu bis?"

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bertemu dengan Tn. Jung di halte. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa mengenaliku. Kami baru sekali bertemu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Udara dingin membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Tn. Jung membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, tanpa turun dari dalam mobilnya. "Masuklah!"

Aku masih merasa takut kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, aku tidak memiliki alasan yang bisa kusampaikan untuk menolaknya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo masuklah!" Ia menyuruhku masuk.

Aku bingung. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya.

"Apa kau sangat sibuk di laboratorium, sehingga kau pulang selarut ini?" Dari mana ia mengetahui pekerjaanku? Junsu keterlaluan sekali menceritakan diriku kepada Tn. Jung.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku berbicara tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku takut melihat matanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang naik taksi atau meminta Junsu untuk menjemputmu?" tanyanya. "Sangat berbahaya bagi seorang wanita berada di luar sendirian pada malam hari."

"Aku sudah terbiasa," ujarku dingin, sedingin udara malam ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan kepadanya. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman berbicara dengannya. Ia membuatku takut.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Berhentilah bertanya dan mengajakku berbicara! Suaramu yang berat itu membuatku takut.

Secara refleks aku mengangguk. Bodohnya! Seharusnya aku menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak.

Tidak terduga ia menyampirkan syal ke leherku. Ia membelitkan syal yang terbuat dari benang wol itu di leherku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku menatap wajahnya, tampan sekali. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang.

Ia balas menatapku. Oh, tidak! Menatapnya merupakan tindakan yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu.

Ia tersenyum. Matanya yang sipit menatapku dengan tajam. "Lain kali pakailah jaket yang lebih tebal! Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Angin bertiup sangat kencang."

Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Apa kau pikir aku adalah anak kecil? Huft!

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke rumah. Akan tetapi, rasanya bagaikan berjam-jam saat bersamanya. Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah, aku langsung melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Tn. Jung. Selamat malam!"

"Panggil saja aku 'Yunho'!" Ia bersandar pada jok mobilnya dengan santai sambil menatapku dengan intens.

"Eh?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. "Selamat malam, ...Yunho!"

"Sampai jumpa, Jae! Bermimpilah yang indah malam ini!" Ia mengedipkan matanya sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku berlalu ke dalam rumah. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku ingin segera bersembunyi di balik selimutku.

"Ehem, siapa yang mengantarmu?" Aku tidak menyangka bahwa paman, bibi, dan Junsu berkumpul di ruang tamu malam-malam begini.

"Mengapa kalian belum tidur?" Deru nafasku tidak beraturan dan detak jantungku sangat kencang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jae?" Paman berjalan menghampiriku.

"Eung..." Entah mengapa aku sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan pamanku itu. "Err... itu. Itu tadi yang mengantarku adalah Tn. Jung. Ia kebetulan lewat saat aku sedang menunggu bis di halte."

"Setelah itu kalian pergi ke mana saja?" Sekarang giliran Junsu yang menginterogasiku.

"Tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Ia langsung mengantarku pulang," jawabku jujur.

Junsu menghela nafas. "Mungkin lain kali." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Sudah ya, aku lelah dan mengantuk. Silakan kalian lanjutkan kembali obrolan kalian!" Aku melarikan diri ke kamarku.

Tidak kusangka bibi menyusulku ke kamar. "Jae, ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Apa maksud bibi? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Tn. Jung?" Bibi masuk ke kamarku dengan antusias.

"Tidak ada," jawabku. Aku lupa mengembalikan syal Tn. Jung.

"Kau membeli syal baru?" Bibi melihat-lihat syal yang baru kulepaskan dari leherku.

"Tidak, itu milik Tn. Jung." Oops! Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Bibi akan terus bertanya.

"Aw, manis sekali!" komentar bibiku.

"Aku lupa mengembalikannya. Aku akan meminta Junsu untuk mengembalikan syal itu kepadanya." Aku juga melepaskan jaketku.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, Jae," ujar bibi tiba-tiba.

Aku mencibir. "Itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin pria sepertinya menyukai wanita sepertiku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cantik, Jae. Kulitmu putih. Kau memiliki mata bulat yang indah dan bentuk bibir yang penuh. Kita hanya tinggal mendandanimu dan kau akan terlihat sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari." Bibi mulai mengacak-acak lemariku.

"Aku tidak ingin repot-repot berdandan hanya untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki," kataku. "Jika seorang pria benar-benar menyukaiku, ia akan menyukai penampilanku apa adanya."

"Ini adalah Korea Selatan, Sayang. Para pria menilai wanita dari penampilan fisiknya. Sifat dan kepribadian urusan belakangan." Bibi menceramahiku. "Di mana kau akan menemukan pria seperti yang kausebutkan tadi?"

"Pria seperti itu pasti ada. Aku akan tetap menunggunya," kataku dengan angkuh.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu? Kau akan menjadi tua dan akhirnya mati dalam kesepian sebelum kau menemukan pria itu." Ucapan bibi memang relevan dengan keadaan masyarakat kami.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kesepian, sekali pun aku berada sendirian di laboratorium." Aku membela diri.

Bibi hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Suatu saat kau akan kesepian, Jae. Setiap wanita pasti ingin merasa dicintai. Percayalah kepadaku! Suatu saat kau akan merasakan perasaan seperti itu."

Aku tahu. Aku juga wanita seperti bibi. Namun, aku hanya bisa menghibur diriku dan berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjalani hidupku ini dengan bahagia.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarku, bibi memberikan sepucuk surat kepadaku. "Ia benar-benar menyukaimu, Jae."

Aku menatap amplop kecil berwarna merah muda di tanganku. Apa ini? Aku pun membaca sepucuk surat yang berada di dalamnya.

 _Dear Jaejoong,_

 _Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan meminta nomor teleponmu kepada Junsu tanpa seizinmu. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya bisa menitipkan surat ini untukmu._

 _Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Jika kau berkenan, maukah kau memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku?_

 _Yunho_

 _+82 xxx_

Isi surat ini membuatku melayang. Namun, aku merasa bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon. Tidak mungkin Tn. Jung itu tertarik kepadaku. Memangnya apa yang kumiliki, sehingga membuatnya tertarik kepadaku?

.

.

.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan isi surat Tn. Jung. Sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak pernah didekati oleh seorang pria, jujur saja aku merasa senang ada seorang pria yang menulis surat seperti itu kepadaku. Akan tetapi, aku tidak boleh terlalu senang terlebih dahulu. Jangan-jangan ia hanya ingin mempermainkanku. Aaargh! Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menghubunginya? Aku tidak ingin menjadi seekor ikan kecil yang masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

.

.

.

Aku terlambat bangun. Semua ini gara-gara Tn. Jung itu. Junsu dan paman sudah berangkat kerja sejam yang lalu. Aku sarapan sendirian di meja makan.

Aku tidak menghabiskan rotiku. Aku memasukkan sisanya ke dalam tas agar nanti aku bisa memakannya di dalam bis. Aku juga memindahkan susu dari dalam gelas ke dalam botol. Aku tidak sempat untuk meminumnya. Aku pun kemudian berpamitan kepada bibi dan keluar dari rumah.

Aku harus berjalan sekitar seratus meter untuk sampai ke halte. Aku berjalan sangat cepat. Sesampainya di persimpangan jalan, sebuah Audi hitam menghadangku.

"Masuklah! Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerjamu." Kehadirannya membuatku terkejut. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku sudah sangat terlambat.

"Apakah kau sudah menerima suratku?" Ia langsung bertanya.

Aku merasa sangat lapar. Aku mengeluarkan sisa roti di dalam tasku dan memakannya. "Ya, aku sudah membacanya."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa?" Mulutku penuh dengan roti.

"Jawabanmu. Apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikan nomor ponselmu kepadaku?" Sepertinya ia tidak suka berbasa-basi dan langsung berbicara pada intinya.

Ucapannya membuatku tersedak. Aku mengeluarkan botol berisi susu dari dalam tasku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku meminum susu dari dalam botol. Karena aku minum dengan tergesa-gesa, sebagian susu tumpah ke dadaku, membasahi pakaianku.

Dengan sigap ia mengambil tisu dan mencoba untuk mengeringkan bajuku yang basah. Ia menyentuh dadaku! Tanpa rasa bersalah ia terus mengusapkan tisu pada bajuku yang basah.

"Aaargh!" Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari dadaku dan menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Ia terkejut oleh teriakanku. Hampir saja mobil yang ia kemudikan menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan. "Mengapa kau berteriak? Kau membuatku terkejut."

Aku benar-benar merasa malu dan marah. Ia telah melecehkanku, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. "Kau menyentuh ...ku."

"Apa?" Ia masih saja tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah bersikap tidak sopan kepadaku. Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual." Aku harus berani menghadapi dirinya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ia terus merendahkanku

"Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?" Ia seperti orang bodoh yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kau telah menyentuh dadaku dengan tanganmu!" teriakku. Aku benar-benar marah.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia memang tidak menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkanmu! Aku tidak sadar telah melakukannya. Kumohon maafkanlah aku! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat buruk kepadamu."

Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia, seorang pria, tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menyentuh payudaraku? Apakah ia tidak merasakan sesuatu? Dadaku sama sekali tidak rata. Jangan-jangan ia terlalu sering menyentuh tubuh wanita, sehingga hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya. Ia benar-benar berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berduaan bersamanya. "Tolong hentikan mobilmu sekarang! Turunkan aku di sini!"

Ia langsung menghentikan mobilnya. "Jae, kumohon jangan marah! Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku benar-benar takut. Namun, aku terkejut oleh wajah memelasnya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa menunjukkan wajah memelas seperti itu.

Aku mengatur nafasku. Aku perlu menenangkan diri.

Ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Selama ini aku selalu menjaga kehormatanku. Aku tidak tersentuh, tetapi hari ini ia telah menyentuh dadaku. _Mood_ -ku benar-benar buruk hari ini.

 _"Sunbae,_ apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Kau tampak sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Kau juga datang terlambat." Apakah semua pria tidak bisa mengerti wanita? Seharusnya Changmin menghiburku, bukannya mengingatkanku bahwa aku datang terlambat.

Aku merasa kesal. Changmin menjadi sasaran kemarahanku hari ini. Hariku benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

Aku pulang cepat hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak ada aturan bahwa aku harus datang setiap hari ke laboratorium atau berapa jam perhari aku harus bekerja di sana. Yang terpenting penelitianku harus mendapatkan hasil pada waktunya.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini." Bibi sedang menikmati teh sore di beranda. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak biasanya aku pulang lebih awal. Sangat wajar bahwa bibi mengira bahwa aku sedang tidak baik.

"Aku merasa kurang sehat," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat!" Bibi tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan senyumannya itu.

Aku terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarku. Ada banyak sekali karangan bunga di kamarku dan kado di atas tempat tidurku. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah sebanyak ini seumur hidupku. Ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

Benar saja dugaanku. Semua ini pemberian Tn. Jung. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Aku membaca surat darinya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku.

 _Dear Jaejoong yang lebih cantik daripada bidadari,_

 _Kumohon maafkanlah perbuatanku kepadamu tadi pagi. Aku mengaku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu kepadamu._

 _Kau boleh marah kepadaku. Aku akan menerimanya karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya._

 _Malam ini aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Jika kau mau memaafkanku, pakailah hadiah-hadiah yang kuberikan untukmu!_

 _Yunho_

Lagi-lagi surat darinya membuatku melayang. Ia pandai sekali merayu wanita. Wanita mana pun pasti akan luluh oleh rayuannya. Ia mengaku salah. Ia sangat tahu caranya menaklukkan hati wanita. Wanita akan semakin marah jika pria tidak mau mengaku salah.

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ia akan datang malam ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus memaafkannya? Jujur saja, kemarahanku menghilang saat melihat kamarku yang dipenuhi oleh bunga dan hadiah pemberiannya. Aku bukanlah wanita yang materialistis, tetapi aku pasti luluh jika ada lelaki yang memperlakukanku seperti ini. Maklum saja aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria sebelumnya.

Aku adalah wanita yang tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta dan tidak mudah untuk dirayu. Aku bahkan seringkali sengaja membuat lelaki tidak tertarik kepadaku. Akan tetapi, kali ini aku tidak bisa berkutik. Aku tidak tahan diperlakukan istimewa seperti ini. Aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang rapuh.

Tidak pernah ada lelaki yang menyebutku cantik selain paman dan Junsu. Kali ini Tn. Jung melakukannya. Ia menyebutku cantik. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia jujur atau tidak, tetapi yang pasti aku merasa senang.

Aku membuka satu-persatu hadiah darinya. Ia memberiku sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda. Ukurannya sangat pas dengan tubuhku. Apakah ia menanyakan ukuran pakaianku kepada Junsu? Atau mungkin dengan sekali melihat ia sudah bisa menebak ukuran pakaianku?

Aku membuka kotak berikutnya. Bola mataku hampir melompat keluar saat melihat sebuah kalung berlian. Apa tidak salah? Ia memberikan kalung berlian kepada orang yang baru ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah ia berpikir bahwa diriku bisa dibeli dengan uang?

Seketika aku marah. Ia merendahkanku lagi. Bukan hanya kalung berlian, ia juga memberikan sepasang anting dan gelang berlian kepadaku. Selain itu, masih ada yang lain.

Harga diriku terluka. Apakah ia berpikir bahwa semua wanita bisa dibeli dengan uang? Apakah semua wanita materialisitis? Aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan memakai satu pun barang pemberiannya.

.

.

.

Dengan angkuhnya aku datang ke ruang makan dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia masih akan menyebutku cantik atau tidak.

Bibi terkejut melihat penampilanku. Ia segera menghampiriku dan berbisik. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sisir rambutmu yang rapi dan pakailah pakaian yang lebih pantas! Kita sedang kedatangan tamu."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilanku? Aku mengenakan pakaian yang sopan, tidak mengekspos tubuhku," ujarku.

"Akan tetapi, pakaian santai seperti itu tidak pantas untuk dikenakan di hadapan tamu." Bibi menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ini adalah makan malam keluarga," kataku. Dari perkataanku itu tersirat makna bahwa orang asing tidak berhak untuk bergabung.

Bibi tidak pernah menang melawan kekeraskepalaanku. Ia pun kembali duduk di samping paman. Aku bisa melihat raut kesal di wajahnya. Maafkan aku, Bibi! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. Aku harus melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan kepada Tn. Jung bahwa ia tidak bisa menginjak-injak harga diriku.

Dengan penuh percaya diri aku mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Tn. Jung. Ia terlihat sangat tenang dengan 'seringaian' khasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut atau pun terlihat kecewa melihat penampilanku. Apakah ia sudah memperkirakannya? Apakah ia tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku?

Aku kalah. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh penampilanku. Kukira ia akan bersedih atau kecewa, ternyata tidak. Ia terihat jauh lebih percaya diri daripada diriku.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah usai. Tn. Jung mengobrol dengan paman dan Junsu di ruang tamu.

Bibi tampak marah kepadaku. Ia tak mau berbicara kepadaku. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku menyadari bahwa sikapku tadi terlalu berlebihan. Seharusnya aku tetap berpenampilan rapi, walaupun aku tidak mengenakan barang-barang yang diberikan oleh Tn. Jung. Tujuanku untuk membuat pria itu kecewa tidak tercapai, justru bibi yang marah kepadaku.

"Jae, ayah memanggilmu ke ruang tamu." Junsu menghampiriku. Kadang-kadang ia langsung memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel _'noona'._

"Ada apa paman memanggilku ke ruang tamu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Bukankah kalian sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tn. Jung? Apakah ia sudah pulang?"

"Sebaiknya kau temui saja ayah di ruang tamu." Junsu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

Paman adalah pengganti ayahku. Aku harus patuh memenuhi panggilannya. Junsu mengikutiku di belakang.

"Paman, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Pandanganku bertemu dengan Tn. Jung saat aku memasuki ruang tamu. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat salah tingkah di hadapannya.

"Duduklah, Jae!" ujar paman.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang cukup jauh dari Tn. Jung. "Ya, Paman. Apa yang ingin paman bicarakan denganku?"

"Begini, Jae." Paman menyesap kopinya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yunho meminta izin kepadaku untuk mengajakmu pergi ke luar besok malam."

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan pamanku. Aku melirik ke arah Tn. Jung. Ia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. Hal itu membuat jantungku berdebar.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memutuskannya. Itu semua terserah kepadamu. Jika kau tidak keberatan untuk pergi bersamanya, aku akan memberikan izin kepada kalian. Akan tetapi, jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya," ujar paman dengan tenang.

Aku bingung. Pria ini benar-benar pantang menyerah. Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi tujuannya? Aku tidak ingin dipermainkan.

"Terserah paman saja," jawabku. Aku benar-benar bingung. Kuharap paman bisa berpikir dengan bijaksana dengan tidak membiarkan anak gadisnya pergi ke luar bersama orang asing.

"Mengapa terserah kepadaku? Yang diajak pergi ke luar adalah kau, bukan aku," kata paman. "Jika aku yang diajak, tentu saja aku akan menolaknya karena aku akan lebih memilih menghabiskan Sabtu malam berdua dengan istriku."

"Jaejoong malu-malu untuk mengatakan 'ya', Ayah," celetuk Junsu.

Aku langsung menatap Junsu dengan tajam. Mengapa ia berkata demikian? Ia membuatku malu. Lebih parahnya lagi, Tn. Jung itu mengira aku mau pergi dengannya.

Menyebalkan! Junsu menyeringai kepadaku. Awas saja kau, Junchan! Aku akan mengadukanmu kepada kekasihmu.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Paman menarik kesimpulan sendiri berdasarkan perkataan Junsu. Gara-gara Junsu semua menjadi salah paham. "Kalau begitu, tentu saja aku mengizinkannya. Kau boleh pergi bersama Yunho besok malam." Ia kemudian beralih kepada Tn. Jung. "Lain kali jika kau ingin mengajak Jaejoong keluar, kau tidak perlu meminta izin kepadaku. Aku percaya kepadamu."

"Aku merasa lebih tenang jika aku mendapatkan izin darimu, Tn. Kim. Aku ingin meminta Jaejoong secara baik-baik kepada keluarganya. Aku merasa tersanjung karena kau mempercayakan putri kesayanganmu kepadaku. Oleh karena itu, aku harus menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik sebagai amanat darimu." Tn. Jung itu berkata seakan-akan paman menyerahkan diriku kepadanya untuk dinikahi. Ia benar-benar mencari muka di hadapan keluargaku.

"Sekarang sudah larut. Aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian. Selamat malam! Sampai jumpa besok malam, Jae!"

.

.

.

Aku libur pada hari Sabtu. Aku menunggu Hani di kafe langganan kami. Ia sudah terlambat dua puluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Aku bisa memakluminya. Ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan di dunia hiburan.

"Jae, maaf aku datang terlambat!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Hani memasuki kafe dan duduk di hadapanku. "Selesai kasting aku langsung datang kemari."

Aku bersandar pada tempat dudukku dengan santainya. "Minumlah terlebih dahulu! Aku sudah memesankan jus sayuran untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Jae!" Hani langsung menyeruput habis jus sayurannya. "Baiklah, Jae. Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Junsu pasti sudah menceritakannya kepadamu," kataku.

"Mengenai kencanmu malam ini? Tentu saja ia sudah memberitahuku." Hani mengambil wafel dari piringku dan memakannya. Ia terlihat kelaparan.

"Itu bukanlah kencan. Ia hanya mengajakku pergi ke luar," sanggahku.

"Jika bukan kencan, memangnya apa?" Hani yang cantik dan menawan tidak peduli dengan imejnya. Ia makan dengan brutal. "Jelas-jelas ia mengajakmu berkencan, apalagi ia sampai meminta izin kepada pamanmu."

"Ini semua gara-gara kekasihmu. Aku terpaksa harus menerima ajakan pria itu." Aku menggerutu.

"Hey, kau jangan sembarangan mengkambinghitamkan Junsuku! Kau juga sebenarnya menyukai pria itu, bukan?" Hani akan siap membela kekasihnya kapan pun. Beruntungnya sepupuku itu.

"Aku membencinya," jawabku dengan tegas.

"Batas antara benci dan cinta sangat tipis." Hani mengolok-olokku.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak suka caranya menatap dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku juga tidak suka sikapnya yang mencari perhatian keluargaku. Ia sok baik di hadapan keluargaku." Aku menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku kepadaku Tn. Jung.

"Semua pria seharusnya bersikap seperti itu," komentar Hani.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mengapa semua orang membelanya? Ia tidaklah sebaik yang mereka pikirkan.

"Beruntungnya dirimu karena pria itu meminta izin kepada keluargamu untuk mengajakmu keluar." Hani menjelaskan kepadaku. "Itu artinya ia menghormatimu sebagai wanita."

"Menghormati apanya?" cibirku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dengan tak sopannya ia menyentuh dadaku.

"Wajahmu memerah." Kata-kata Hani membuatku terlonjak. "Akui saja bahwa kau memiliki ketertarikan kepadanya."

"Kau sama saja dengan lain. Tidak ada yang berpihak kepadaku, termasuk keluargaku." Aku cemberut.

"Kau terlalu arogan, Jae. Sikapmu yang seperti itu justru akan menjadi blunder untukmu." Hani menasihatiku. "Kau berniat untuk membuatnya tidak menyukaimu dengan penampilanmu yang berantakan. Langkah yang salah, Kawan. Ia justru merasa semakin yakin bahwa kau memang tertarik kepadanya karena kau berusaha membuatnya marah. Itu sama saja artinya dengan kau ingin menarik perhatiannya."

Aku terdiam. Ucapan Hani ada benarnya juga. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku telah mempersulit diriku sendiri. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan nanti malam?"

"Bersikaplah sewajarnya! Kau tidak perlu berusaha membuatnya kesal atau semacamnya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri! Bukankah kau mengharapkan pria yang menyukai dirimu apa adanya? Biarkan ia melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya! Biarkan ia menilai sendiri dan memutuskan apakah ia akan tetap menyukaimu dengan dirimu yang apa adanya atau tidak. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu dengan berpura-pura!" Hani tampak sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan percintaan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengerti pria.

.

.

.

Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum Tn. Jung datang untuk menjemputku. Aku masih belum memutuskan pakaian mana yang akan kukenakan untuk 'berkencan' dengannya. Yang pasti aku tidak akan mengenakan gaun dan perhiasan pemberiannya. Semua itu tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianku.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berpenampilan seperti biasa, blus, celana panjang, sepatu sandal, dan jaket. Aku mengikat rambut panjangku dengan rapi dan tentu saja aku mengenakan kacamataku. Aku tidak suka menggunakan lensa kontak karena itu dapat membuat mataku iritasi.

Tn. Jung tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai penampilanku. Ia juga pasti berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin percaya jika ia mengatakan bahwa aku cantik. Sepertinya ia sudah belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya.

Sama sepertiku, ia juga mengenakan pakaian kasual, kaus polo berwarna hijau dan celana jins. Aku merasa bahwa ia mempelajari kepribadianku. Ia sekarang tahu bahwa aku tidak suka diberi hadiah yang mewah dan menyukai hal yang sederhana.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Ia bertanya sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau yang mengajakku pergi ke luar." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya secara implisit.

"Apa tempat favoritmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku menyukai laut dan pantai, tetapi itu jauh dari sini," kataku.

"Lain kali saja kita pergi ke pantai. Ada ide yang lebih baik?" ujarnya lagi. Percaya diri sekali dia. Memangnya lain kali aku mau diajak pergi olehnya?

"Aku suka makan," kataku.

"Apakah kau suka makanan Jepang?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Ya, aku suka," jawabku. Aku hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke restoran Jepang. Aku tahu restoran Jepang yang sangat bagus." Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tibalah kami di sebuah restoran Jepang yang sangat mewah. Nuansanya benar-benar Jepang. Para pramusaji mengenakan pakaian adat Jepang. Di dalam restoran terdapat sebuah taman dan kolam buatan, indah sekali.

"Kau tidak menyukai gaun dan pakaian mewah. Akan tetapi, kau pasti tidak akan menolak untuk makan di tempat yang mewah, bukan?" Ternyata benar dugaanku. Ia mempelajari kepribadianku.

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia benar. Aku tidak akan menolak makanan enak.

.

.

.

Ia terus saja menatapku saat aku makan. Ia membuatku salah tingkah.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau tidak menyukai makanannya?" Aku merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi terus olehnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ia masih saja menatapku.

Aku melihat sisa makanan di nampannya masih banyak. "Kau baru makan sedikit."

"Memandangi wajahmu membuatku kenyang dengan sendirinya." Ia tersenyum nakal kepadaku. Dasar gombal!

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar gombalannya. "Sayang sekali makananmu tidak dihabiskan. Aku saja yang akan menghabiskan makananmu." Aku mulai mengambil makanan dari nampannya.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat aku mengambil makanannya. Oh, tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Kau membuatku sangat gugup.

Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi kepadanya. Ia cukup menyenangkan menurutku.

Tanpa sadar aku juga menatapnya. Aku terhenyak saat ia tiba-tiba mengedipkan matanya. Ia menggodaku. Huh, sebal! Perasaanku menjadi tak menentu.

Aku ingin tersenyum, tetapi aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa aku merasa senang. Aku pun makan sambil menunduk.

Aku rapuh. Aku tidak siap untuk diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Ia terus saja membuatku terkesan dan perasaanku pun melambung tinggi.

.

.

.

Setelah makan kami berjalan-jalan di taman yang berada di dalam restoran. Tamannya sangat luas. Banyak sekali pohon sakura di sini. Bunganya berguguran jatuh ke tanah.

Ia tidak berbicara. Kami hanya berjalan menyusuri deretan pohon sakura. Aku berjalan menunduk dan kakiku menendang-nendang bunga yang berserakan di tanah.

"Tuan, mengapa kau ingin mengajakku pergi ke luar?" Aku tidak tahan dengan keheningan di antara kami.

"Panggil aku 'Yunho'!" Suaranya yang berat terdengar... seksi.

"Aku merasa tidak sopan jika aku hanya memanggil namamu," kataku. "Kau pasti lebih tua dariku." Aku memperkirakan usianya sekitar 35 tahun.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku _'oppa'._ " Ia tersenyum lagi.

Aku merasa geli sendiri jika harus memanggilnya _'oppa'._ "Aku akan memanggil namamu saja, supaya lebih akrab. Hahaha!" Aku tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Ia ikut tertawa. Mengapa kami tertawa? Sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu.

"Jadi, mengapa kau ingin pergi denganku?" Aku kembali pada pertanyaanku.

"Karena aku ingin," jawabnya santai. Jawaban macam apa itu? Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit malam. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan serius. "Jae, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Apa?" Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

Ia menatapku semakin dalam. Oh, tidak! Aku meleleh. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tatapannya mengintimidasiku.

Aku tiba-tiba tertawa. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Kita belum sebulan bertemu."

"Seberapa lama kita saling mengenal tidaklah penting," ujarnya yakin.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa diriku yang sesungguhnya," balasku.

"Justru hal itu yang membuatku tertarik kepadamu." Ia 'menyeringai'.

Aku kembali merasa takut. Apa tujuannya? Apakah menaklukkan diriku merupakan suatu tantangan baginya?

"Dengar, Tn. Jung!" Aku harus bersikap tegas kepadanya.

"Yunho!" Saat aku ingin berbicara dengan tegas, ia justru berbicara lebih tegas. Ia mengagetkanku.

"Baiklah, Yunho." Aku mengatur nafasku. "Aku tidak ingin dipermainkan. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja niatmu jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku. Aku tidak cantik. Pria sepertimu bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik apa pun. Mengapa kau repot-repot mempermainkan perasaan wanita sepertiku? Apakah kau sudah bosan dengan wanita cantik, sehingga kau mencari tantangan baru?"

Ia terlihat terluka. Aku melihat hal itu di matanya. Sepertinya kata-kataku terlalu kasar, sehingga membuatnya tersinggung.

"Aku serius denganmu. Jika kau mau, besok malam aku akan datang lagi menemui keluargamu dan menyatakan niatku untuk menikahimu." Ucapannya kali ini sangat dahsyat. Menikah? Ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya saja sudah aneh, apalagi menikah.

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku. Aku, seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tidak pernah menarik perhatian pria, tiba-tiba ada pria yang ingin menikahiku. Tentu saja perasaanku menjadi tak menentu. Di satu sisi aku merasa senang. Aku merasa berharga, bernilai. Namun, di sisi lain aku merasa takut. Aku tak merasa cukup percaya diri untuk menganggap diriku bernilai di mata seorang pria.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Kaulah wanita pertama yang kuajak berkencan." Haruskah aku percaya? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak memercayainya.

Aku terdiam. Aku bingung. Ia sangat pandai merayu. Tidak mungkin ia tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan. "Aku ingin pulang."

Kami tidak berbicara lagi sampai ia mengantarku pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, bibi langsung memburuku dan menghujani pertanyaan. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa kencanku dengan Tn. Jung berjalan dengan lancar. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku lelah dan ingin tidur.

Hani juga berkali-kali meneleponku. Ia sama penasarannya dengan bibiku. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Aku mematikan ponselku.

Aku menangis semalaman. Hatiku terasa hancur. Ia jahat sekali. Mengapa ia mempermainkan perasaanku? Ia membuat perasaanku melambung tinggi, tetapi ia juga memberiku harapan palsu.

.

.

.

 _"Sunbae,_ matamu sembab. Semalam kau menangis ya?" Wajah Changmin berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Ia memperhatikan wajahku.

Aku mendorongnya. "Jangan terlalu dekat! Kau tidak sopan." Aku masih menyukai bocah itu. Ya, yang kusukai adalah Changmin, bukan Yunho si pemberi harapan palsu.

Aku tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki harapan dengan Changmin, tetapi setidaknya anak muda itu tidak pernah memberiku harapan palsu. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika suatu saat nanti bocah itu berhubungan dengan gadis lain.

.

.

.

Aku menyibukkan diri di laboratorium. Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku. Hanya pekerjaanku yang dapat mengalihkanku dari semua masalah yang kuhadapi.

Aku sampai di rumah pada pukul sembilan malam. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada mobil Audi hitam terparkir di depan rumah. Darahku mendidih saat aku melihat lelaki itu ada di rumahku lagi. Untuk apa ia datang kemari?

Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku tanpa mengacuhkan yang lain. Aku sadar bahwa tindakanku itu sangat tidak sopan. Akan tetapi, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menghadapi dirinya. Aku ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi darinya. Aku memang pengecut. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menghadapinya. Aku takut diriku kalah dan jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Jae, bergabunglah bersama kami di bawah!" Kali ini paman yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Aku lelah, Paman. Aku ingin tidur." Lagi-lagi aku bersikap tidak sopan.

"Ada yang harus kita diskusikan," lanjut paman.

"Bisakah kita mendiskusikannya besok pagi saja saat sarapan?" Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah bersikap tidak sopan kepada paman.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus mendiskusikannya selagi Yunho ada di sini." Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Apakah ia mengadukanku kepada paman? Aku pasti akan dimarahi.

"Aku akan turun dalam lima menit." Aku segera merapikan diri.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu," ujar paman.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan penuh ketakutan. Aku menyiapkan diriku untuk dimarahi oleh paman dan bibi.

Di luar dugaan paman tersenyum kepadaku saat aku memasuki ruang tamu. "Jae, duduklah!"

Aku menoleh ke arah bibi dan Junsu. Mereka juga terlihat berseri-seri. Ada hal yang aneh di sini. Bukankah seharusnya mereka marah kepadaku?

Aku memilih tempat duduk terdekat. Aku merasa seperti seorang terdakwa yang sedang diadili. Aku menunggu salah seorang di antara mereka untuk berbicara. Jantungku berdetak tak menentu.

Paman berdeham. "Aku sudah menganggap Yunho seperti keluargaku sendiri. Selama sebulan terakhir ini hubungannya dengan keluarga kita semakin dekat."

Aku masih belum bisa menangkap maksud perkataan paman. Pandanganku tertuju kepada paman. Ingin rasanya aku menganggap Yunho tidak ada di sana, tetapi pada kenyataannya ia memang sedang berada di ruangan yang sama denganku.

"Malam ini Yunho datang kemari dengan maksud meminta izin untuk mempersunting Jaejoong," lanjut paman.

Tubuhku membeku seketika. Aku menoleh ke arah Yunho. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku menuntut penjelasan darinya.

Ia balas menatapku. Ia memberikan 'seringaian' khasnya. Ia adalah pria yang sangat licik. Ia menggunakan keluargaku untuk menekanku.

"Bagaimana, Jae? Apakah kau mau menerimanya?" tanya paman.

Aku menatap paman, bibi, dan Junsu satu-persatu. Mereka bertiga tampak sangat berharap aku menerima lamaran Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang, Paman. Aku harus memikirkannya matang-matang."

Paman menghela nafas. "Tentu saja kau membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Keputusanmu akan menentukan jalan hidupmu."

.

.

.

Aku meminta pendapat Hani mengenai masalah Yunho. Ia adalah orang yang paling kupercayai untuk menceritakan masalah ini. Aku juga memberitahunya mengenai perasaanku kepada Changmin.

Hani cukup terkejut saat aku memberitahunya bahwa aku menyukai Changmin. "Ini tidak sesederhana yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Ada dua orang pria di sini. Kau menyukai pria yang jauh lebih muda darimu. Di sisi lain ada pria yang ingin meminangmu untuk menjadi istrinya."

"Jika kau menjadi diriku, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Yunho atau Changmin?" Aku ingin mengetahui pendapat pribadinya.

"Aku tidak akan memilih keduanya. Aku akan memilih Junsu," jawabnya yakin.

"Kau tidak bisa memilih Junsu jika kau menjadi diriku. Junsu adalah sepupuku." Aku merasa iri kepada hubungan Junsu dan Hani. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalian bisa bersatu. Dunia kalian berbeda. Sifat kalian pun sangat bertolak belakang. Sepupuku itu adalah pria yang sangat lembut, sedangkan kau..."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku kasar seperti preman?" potongnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kalian bisa tertarik satu sama lain," lanjutku.

"Kau meragukan Yunho, bukan?" Hani menatapku. "Kau merasa tidak yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tertarik kepadamu, bukan?"

"Ia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanita pertama yang ia ajak berkencan. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Siapa yang akan percaya?" Aku berargumen. "Ia pasti sudah sering berhubungan dengan wanita-wanita cantik karena ia sangat pandai merayu."

"Mungkin selama ini para wanita cantik itu yang mengajaknya berkencan, bukan sebaliknya." Ucapan Hani memang masuk akal. Tidak heran, ia memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi.

"Apakah ia bosan berkencan dengan wanita cantik, sehingga ia mengajakku berkencan?" Aku melanjutkan argumenku.

"Bisa jadi. Ia muak dengan wanita cantik yang hanya melihat kekayaannya," ujar Hani lagi. "Bisa jadi ia hanya menguji dirimu dengan memberikanmu barang-barang mewah. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terlihat kecewa saat kau muncul di ruang makan tanpa mengenakan hadiah-hadiah pemberiannya? Ia justru terlihat semakin percaya diri."

Aku berpikir. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Hani sangat masuk akal. Aku mulai mengerti motif pria itu sekarang. "Hani, apakah kau hanya menginginkan harta sepupuku?"

"Apa?" Hani tidak terima dengan pertanyaanku. Ia menggebrak meja.

Semua orang di kafe melihat ke arah kami. Aku merasa malu.

"Tenanglah! Kau tidak perlu menggebrak meja seperti itu." Aku memaksa Hani untuk kembali duduk.

Hani mengatur nafasnya. Ia kemudian merapikan poni rambutnya. "Aku menyukai ketulusan hatinya."

"Sepupuku memiliki harta yang dapat membuat wanita tertarik, sedangkan kau mempunyai kecantikan yang bisa membuat pria tertarik kepadamu. Apakah semua orang berpikir seperti itu?" Aku mencurahkan kerisauanku.

"Perjalanan cinta kami tidak semulus yang kau pikirkan." Hani mulai bercerita. "Pada awal hubungan kami, banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa aku hanya mencintai hartanya dan dengan kecantikanku aku bisa dengan mudah menjerat sepupumu, bahkan sampai sekarang masih banyak orang yang berpikir seperti itu. Aku sempat mengalami depresi karena hal itu. Namun, kemudian aku berpikir. Untuk apa aku memedulikan mereka? Yang penting Junsu mencintaiku dan percaya kepadaku." Ia menatapku dengan serius. "Tidak semua orang berpikiran seperti itu. Kau sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa kau merasa yakin bahwa pasti ada pria yang menyukai dirimu apa adanya dan kau akan menunggunya. Mungkin saja pria itu adalah Yunho dan masa penantianmu berakhir."

"Bagaimana jika bukan? Bagaimana jika ia hanya ingin mempermainkanku?" Aku merasa sedih. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"Apa kau berani mengutarakan perasaanmu kepada Changmin?" Hani menantangku.

Aku menggeleng. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu? 99% Changmin akan menolakku dan hubungan kami akan menjadi canggung. Bagaimana kami bisa bekerja dengan suasana yang canggung seperti itu?

"Kau harus bersikap tegas kepada dirimu sendiri sebelum bersikap tegas kepada orang lain. Kau harus menentukan," ujar Hani. "Mendengar ceritamu mengenai Changmin yang sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu, menurutku satu-satunya harapanmu dengannya adalah kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya, atau setidaknya kau mengirimkan sinyal kepadanya. Namun, mengingat sifatmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

"Jika jarak usia kami tidak sejauh itu, mungkin aku akan berani melakukannya." Aku membela diri.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah?" Hani terdengar tidak percaya kepadaku.

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku mengerti kepada siapa Hani berpihak. "Jadi, menurutmu aku harus menerima lamaran Yunho?"

"Aku tidak berkata demikian." Hani sangat pandai memanipulasi. "Kuncinya adalah Yunho melamarmu langsung kepada keluargamu. Kau mempunyai keuntungan di sini. Seluruh keluargamu akan membelamu jika pria itu berani menyakitimu. Menurutku tindakannya sangat berani. Sangat jarang pria yang langsung datang kepada orang tua si gadis untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Biasanya pria akan mendapatkan hati si gadis terlebih dahulu, barulah keluarganya."

"Ia menanamkan investasi yang sangat besar di hotel kami. Ia tahu bahwa pamanku tidak akan menolak dirinya," kataku.

"Cerdas!" Hani berseru.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya pria bodoh yang mempermainkan wanita," lanjut Hani. "Tn. Jung-mu ini jelas-jelas pria yang sangat cerdas."

.

.

.

Aku berharap ada orang yang mengatakan kepadaku untuk menolak Yunho. Hani benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Ia sama saja seperti yang lain.

Aku masih menyimpan surat dari Yunho. Aku menghubungi nomor yang ia cantumkan pada suratnya.

 _"Halo?"_ Suara bassnya membiusku.

"Tn. Jung, aku Jaejoong." Aku mempertegas suaraku.

 _"Oh, Jaejoong! Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu yang merdu."_ Ia mulai merayuku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan banyak berbasa-basi. Aku akan langsung berbicara pada intinya." Sebenarnya ini saja sudah termasuk kategori basa-basi. "Aku mengerti bahwa kau pasti sangat sibuk."

 _"Aku tidak sedang sibuk. Jika kau ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, silakan! Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkanmu."_ Ia sangat menyebalkan.

"Sebelum aku memberikan keputusanku, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu." Aku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gugup.

 _"Keputusan apa?"_ Menyebalkan! Apakah ia sudah lupa? Terdengar suara tawanya. _"Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hal sepenting itu? Hatiku tidak tenang menunggu jawaban darimu."_

Aku kesal. Ia sangat senang mempermainkanku. Di sisi lain aku merasa senang digombali olehnya.

 _"Pertanyaan apa? Aku siap untuk menjawabnya,"_ lanjutnya. Ia terdengar lebih serius sekarang. _"Aku akan memutuskan sambungan telepon darimu terlebih dahulu. Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera meneleponmu kembali."_

Ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sedang sibuk. Dasar tidak konsisten! Salah satu wanitanya pasti tiba-tiba menelepon.

Hanya berselang satu detik, ponselku berdering. Ia sudah meneleponku kembali, cepat sekali. "Halo?"

 _"Sekarang aku siap,"_ ujarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dan seperti apa dirimu. Apa pekerjaanmu dan apa kesibukanmu setiap hari?" Aku mengajukan pertanyaan pertama.

 _"Pekerjaanku adalah memainkan uang dan saham. Aku tidak punya atasan juga bawahan. Aku bekerja untuk diriku sendiri. Aku akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu."_ Jawabannya terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Bermain-main denganku?

"Sekarang berapa usiamu?" Aku beralih pada pertanyaan berikutnya.

 _"Menurutmu?"_ Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jawab saja! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara denganmu. Aku harus bekerja," kataku. Lama-lama tekanan darahku bisa naik.

 _"Kau galak sekali,"_ komentarnya. _"Tapi aku suka."_

Aaargh! Ia sangat menyebalkan. "Jika kau tidak menjawab juga, aku akan mengakhiri pembicaraan kita dan kau pasti bisa menebak apa keputusanku."

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Tahun ini usiaku empat puluh tahun."_ Aku tercengang. Kupikir usianya sekitar 35 tahun. Ya, tebakanku memang tidak salah. Usianya memang sekitar 35 tahun, 35 tahun lebih lima tahun.

Sebenarnya banyak hal pribadi yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya. Namun, aku mengurungkan niat untuk menanyakannya karena aku ragu bahwa ia akan menjawab dengan jujur. Aku penasaran mengapa ia memilihku. Aku juga ingin tahu mengapa ia belum menikah juga saat usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau sudah mengenal keluargaku, sedangkan aku tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai keluargamu." Aku melanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

 _"Ayahku sudah meninggal. Aku mempunyai ibu dan adik perempuan yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Ibuku tinggal di rumah adikku, sedangkan aku tinggal sendirian."_ Aku merasa suaranya terdengar bergetar. _"Jika kau mau menjadi istriku, aku akan membawamu untuk menemui ibuku untuk meminta restu darinya."_

"Bagaimana jika ibumu tidak menyukaiku?" tanyaku kemudian.

 _"Ibuku pasti menyukaimu. Kau tenang saja. Jadi, kau mau ya menjadi istriku?"_ Percaya diri sekali kau, Tn. Jung.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Tn. Jung!" kataku kepadanya.

 _"Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu dengan sabar, Jaejoongie."_

.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari Yunho menghubungiku untuk menanyakan kabarku. Aku menyesal telah menelepon dirinya tempo hari, sehingga ia mengetahui nomor ponselku.

Aku heran mengapa ia harus menungguku untuk menghubunginya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselku. Bukankah ia bisa menanyakannya kepada Junsu atau paman?

Tidak pernah ada yang memperhatikan diriku seperti Yunho. Rasanya menyenangkan ada seseorang yang menanyakan kabarku setiap saat. Aku merasa... penting. Apakah ia menganggapku sebagai orang yang penting dalam hidupnya?

 _"Sunbae_ sudah berubah sekarang," komentar Changmin. "Sekarang _sunbae_ lebih memperhatikan penampilan."

Komentar Changmin membuatku tertohok. Benarkah aku telah berubah? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku, penampilan dan sikapku."

Changmin tersenyum lebar. _"Sunbae_ pasti sedang jatuh cinta. Biasanya orang akan lebih memperhatikan penampilan jika sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Yang kutahu aku menyukai Changmin. Aku menyukainya sejak lama. Jika aku berubah, seharusnya bukan sekarang aku berubah.

"Siapakah pria yang beruntung itu? Kau harus mengenalkannya kepadaku." Bocah tinggi itu ikut-ikutan menggodaku.

"Kau mengada-ada. Kembali bekerja!" Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Aku malu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu. Aku belum juga memberikan keputusan atas lamaran Yunho. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku tidak boleh salah langkah dalam menentukan jalan hidupku.

"Apa aku terima saja lamarannya?" Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Ia selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku merasa senang saat ia menelepon dan menanyakan kabarku. Aku suka caranya memperlakukan diriku, seakan-akan aku adalah orang yang sangat istimewa baginya. Di sisi lain aku merasa takut. Aku takut ia hanya bermaksud mempermainkanku.

Aku teringat akan perkataan Hani. Jika ia menyakitiku, keluargaku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku terima saja lamarannya. Kekhawatiranku tidak akan terbukti jika aku tidak mencobanya."

.

.

.

Aku menerima lamaran Yunho. Kini aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya. Ia masih saja bersikap sangat sopan. Setiap ia akan membawaku pergi berkencan, ia akan meminta izin dari pamanku terlebih dahulu. Ia juga tidak suka berbuat macam-macam. Ia sangat menjaga jarak denganku. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa aku masih takut kepadanya.

"Kapan kau akan membawaku untuk menemui ibumu?" Aku menagih janjinya tempo hari. "Bukankah kau akan membawaku untuk menemuinya jika aku menerimamu? Kita tidak akan bisa menikah jika belum mendapatkan restu dari ibumu."

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Nanti, jika semuanya sudah siap." Raut wajahnya menegang.

"Apanya yang siap? Semua persiapan untuk pernikahan?" Nada bicaraku terdengar menuntut.

Ia tersenyum. Aku masih melihat ketegangan pada wajahnya. "Aku janji, sebentar lagi. Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada ibuku. Ia pasti akan merasa senang mempunyai menantu sepertimu."

Aku mencurigai sesuatu. Apakah ia memiliki masalah dengan ibunya? Apakah ibunya adalah tipe orang tua yang sangat selektif dalam mencari menantu? Aku mulai berspekulasi. Mungkin Yunho pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Namun, ibunya tidak merestui karena ibunya tidak menyukai tipe wanita yang dicintai oleh putranya itu. Apakah Yunho memilihku karena aku sesuai dengan tipe menantu yang diinginkan oleh ibunya?

Ketakutanku muncul kembali. Mungkinkah Yunho sebenarnya mencintai wanita lain? Kuharap tidak. Perasaanku kepadanya sudah mulai tumbuh. Aku tidak ingin merasakan patah hati.

.

.

.

"Jae, gawat!" Junsu menerobos masuk ke kamarku. Tidak sopan! Bagaimana jika aku sedang mengganti pakaianku?

Aku ingin marah kepadanya, tetapi aku tidak tega karena melihatnya terengah-engah. "Ada apa? Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu!"

Junsu duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Ia mengatur nafasnya. "Kau pasti akan terkejut jika mengetahui apa yang baru saja kuketahui."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Aku penasaran dan gugup menunggu Junsu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ini mengenai Yunho, kekasihmu." Junsu menatapku dengan serius. "Kumohon persiapkan dirimu!"

Junsu membuatku cemas. Ada apa dengan Yunho? Jangan-jangan semua kekhawatiranku benar-benar terjadi. Yunho mencintai wanita lain.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa kekasihmu itu adalah penyuka sesama jenis." Junsu terlihat panik. "Yunho adalah gay, homoseksual."

Aku syok mendengar pernyataan Junsu. Konyol, apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu sangat konyol. "Kau jangan bicara sembarangan."

Junsu mengangkat tangannya seperti sedang bersumpah. "Aku serius, Jae. Beberapa orang sudah mengkonfirmasinya. Mereka tidak mungkin bersekongkol untuk memfitnah Yunho. Beberapa orang itu bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

"Apa kau yakin bahwa itu benar? Jangan-jangan itu hanya rumor yang tak berdasar." Aku tidak ingin sembarangan menuduh, apalagi pria itu adalah calon suamiku.

"Semoga saja itu tidak benar. Akan tetapi, bisa saja itu benar." Junsu terlihat khawatir. Ia mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. "Apakah kau sudah menceritakannya kepada paman dan bibi?"

"Setelah aku mengetahuinya, aku langsung mencarimu. Aku belum sempat untuk mengatakannya kepada mereka," ujar Junsu.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal apa pun kepada mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka menjadi khawatir." Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Biar aku yang menangani masalah ini. Kau juga harus bersikap biasa saja kepada Yunho. Berpura-puralah kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa!"

Junsu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Anak baik, aku bisa mengandalkannya. "Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku akan selalu siap."

.

.

.

Hatiku terluka. Kejam sekali jika yang Junsu katakan itu benar. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada semua yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku akan lebih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Yunho hanya memilihku untuk menyenangkan hati ibunya daripada kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang gay.

Aku mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin mengunjungi apartemennya. Aku penasaran seperti apa apartemennya. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan petunjuk di sana.

 _"Apartemenku sedang direnovasi, Sayang. Tempatku sangat berantakan. Jika renovasinya sudah selesai, aku akan membawamu ke sana."_ Ia sangat mencurigakan. Ia seakan-akan tidak ingin aku berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Jika apartemenmu sedang direnovasi, lalu kau tidur di mana?" Aku berusaha mengorek informasi darinya.

 _"Aku bisa tidur di mana pun, lagipula apartemenku itu masih bisa ditinggali pada malam hari. Para pekerja hanya bekerja pada siang hari."_ Deg! Apakah ia tidur di tempat kekasih lelakinya?

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan tempat tinggalmu," kataku.

 _"Keadaan apartemenku itu sama saja seperti tempat tinggal pria lajang yang tinggal sendirian, berantakan. Aku merenovasinya agar kita bisa nyaman tinggal di sana setelah menikah."_ Dalam keadaan normal aku pasti akan senang karena ia memikirkan masa depan kami, tetapi kali ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang.

"Pokoknya aku ingin melihat tempat tinggalmu." Aku merengek.

Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas. _"Baiklah jika kau bersikeras. Kita akan pergi ke sana sepulang kau bekerja."_

.

.

.

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa saat bertemu dengannya. Aku menunjukkan antusiasmeku untuk mengunjungi apartemennya.

Memang benar yang dikatakan olehnya, apartemennya memang sedang direnovasi. Saat kami ke sana ada beberapa tukang bangunan sedang bekerja.

"Renovasinya diperkirakan akan selesai sebulan lagi, tepat sebelum kita menikah." Ia mengadakan tur singkat untukku di apartemennya. Apartemennya cukup kecil untuk orang yang yang mempunyai banyak uang seperti dirinya. Gaya hidupnya cukup sederhana. Barang-barang di sana juga bukan barang-barang mewah. Apakah benar ini apartemen miliknya? "Kau pasti kaget melihat apartemenku ini. Kau pasti mengharapkan apartemen yang lebih besar dan mewah daripada ini."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, aku cukup terkejut. Kukira kau tinggal di apartemen yang sangat mewah. Akan tetapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa tinggal di mana pun."

"Aku merasa tidak enak kepadamu. Aku akan membeli apartemen baru untuk tempat tinggal kita setelah menikah," katanya.

"Eh, tidak perlu. Tempat ini cukup. Aku akan menyulapnya menjadi rumah yang indah dan nyaman untuk kita," kataku.

"Tidak, ini tidak cukup. Hanya ada satu kamar di sini. Kita akan memerlukan rumah yang lebih besar untuk menampung anak-anak kita." Ia tampak berpikir.

Anak? Apakah seorang gay bisa membuat anak? Apakah ia membutuhkanku hanya untuk memberikannya anak? Hatiku sakit memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun mengenai orientasi seksualnya karena apartemennya sedang direnovasi. Setelah mengunjungi apartemennya, ia membawaku untuk makan malam di restoran Jepang yang menjadi tempat kencan pertama kami.

"Sejak dari apartemenku kau terlihat murung. Apa kau tidak menyukai tempat itu? Katakan saja jika kau tidak menyukainya. Untukmu aku akan memberikan apa pun." Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Yunho, aku ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu darimu." Kupikir aku harus menanyakan hal ini langsung kepadanya.

"Apa?" Ia terlihat tenang. Ia pasti tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Yunho, apakah kau gay?" Aku menatapnya dengan serius. Aku berdoa di dalam hati semoga hal ini tidak benar.

Yunho berhenti makan dan menaruh sumpitnya. Ia menatapku dengan serius. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan kabar itu?"

"Tidak penting dari mana aku mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur agar hatiku tenang." Aku merasa sangat gelisah. "Kau 'lurus' kan, Yunho?"

"Ya, aku gay," jawabnya santai.

 **TBC**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Ini yang aku takutkan. Aku tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seketika air mata membasahi pipiku.

"Itu dulu, sampai setahun yang lalu." Ia mengusap air mataku.

Aku terisak. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau yakin bahwa kau sudah tidak seperti itu lagi sejak setahun yang lalu?"

Yunho mengangguk yakin. "Ya, aku yakin. Aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan lelaki selama setahun. Sekarang aku adalah pria normal." Bagaimana bisa ia sesantai itu saat mengatakannya?

"Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan kembali berbelok?" Air mataku terus mengalir deras.

"Aku akan terus berusaha. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku." Ia terlihat sangat serius. "Lelaki sejati akan menepati janjinya."

"Kau bahkan bukan lelaki sejati." Aku tertawa miris. "Aku jadi ingin tahu. Kau di atas atau di bawah?"

Ia masih berwajah serius. "Aku versatil, bisa di atas bisa juga di bawah."

Aku tertegun. Tanpa ragu ia menceritakannya kepadaku. "Mengapa kau mengatakannya kepadaku?"

"Karena kau bertanya," jawabnya sederhana.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak memberitahuku karena aku tidak pernah bertanya?" Aku mulai emosi. "Jika aku tidak pernah bertanya, apakah kau tidak berniat untuk memberitahuku?" Aku mulai jijik membayangkan dirinya bersama pria lain.

"Suatu saat aku pasti akan memberitahumu." Masih saja ia terlihat tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Emosinya sama sekali tidak terpancing. Sepertinya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini.

"Kapan? Setelah kita menikah? Setelah aku memergokimu sedang mencumbu pria lain?" Aku menatap marah ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah memergokiku sedang mencumbu pria lain. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ia terlihat sangat yakin saat mengatakannya.

Aku merasa haus. Aku meneguk banyak air. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kendali.

"Aku sudah berubah. Aku adalah milikmu seorang, hanya dirimu." Ia mulai merayuku.

"Jika kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, aku akan menerimanya. Kau berhak untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Ia memang sudah mempersiapkan skenario untuk hari ini sejak dulu.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku melepaskan kacamataku dan mengusap air mataku dengan tisu.

"Aku ingin berubah. Ibuku sudah memberiku pelajaran." Ia terlihat sendu saat menyebut ibunya.

Aku menyimak kata-katanya. Aku mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ibunya.

"Ibuku membenciku. Ia terkena stroke dan kemudian lumpuh karena aku. Sejak ia mengetahui kenyataan ini, ia tidak mau berbicara lagi denganku. Ia tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi." Aku terkejut saat melihatnya menitikkan air mata. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya. Ia kini tidak bisa berjalan dan aku tidak bisa merawatnya yang sakit. Itulah sebabnya aku belum bisa membawamu untuk menemuinya. Aku harus merencanakan sesuatu agar kita bisa bertemu dengannya."

Aku mulai merasa iba kepadanya. Ibu adalah orang yang mengandung dan melahirkan kita. Kita tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia dengan kebenciannya.

.

.

.

Aku mengurung diri di kamar. Aku menangis. Aku bingung. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit rasanya. Dadaku terasa sesak.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau putus dengannya?" Hani bertanya kepadaku. Saat ini aku, Junsu, dan Hani sedang berada di kafe langganan kami.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemuiku lagi karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Aku terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh. Sepertinya aku juga demam.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu? Apa yang akan kau katakan kepada mereka?" Kali ini giliran Junsu yang bertanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa ada masalah pribadi di antara kami. Kami merasa bahwa kami tidak cocok dan tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." Aku meracau tidak jelas.

"Mereka pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Kau juga tahu bahwa mereka sangat berharap kalian bisa bersatu," lanjut Junsu.

"Mereka pasti kecewa dan sedih, tetapi lambat laun mereka akan bisa menerimanya." Aku mulai merasa pusing.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Di mana aku? Kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Aku melihat Yunho. Ia segera membantuku untuk bangun. "Di mana ini?"

"Kita berada di rumah sakit. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari dan mengalami demam tinggi." Ia terlihat lega melihatku bangun. Aku melihat kantung di matanya. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur. "Apa kau ingin minum?"

Aku merasa tenggorokanku kering. Aku mengangguk.

Ia segera mengambilkanku segelas air dan membantuku untuk minum. "Pelan-pelan! Jangan sampai tersedak!"

"Di mana keluargaku?" Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Mereka sedang makan di kantin. Sekarang giliranku untuk menjagamu." Ia kembali membaringkanku di tempat tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Pukul delapan malam," jawabnya.

Aku masih ingat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Aku masih marah kepadanya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk memunggunginya. "Kau pergilah! Aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian di sini."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bagaimana jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Ia terdengar khawatir.

Aku tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdebat dengannya. Aku tidak membalasnya lagi.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, tetapi fakta bahwa ia gay sangat mengganggu ketenanganku. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia dengannya.

.

.

.

Paman dan bibi tidak mengetahui masalahku dengan Yunho. Junsu benar-benar bisa menjaga rahasia. Paman dan bibi mengira bahwa hubunganku dan Yunho baik-baik saja.

"Yunho selalu berada di sisimu saat kau tidak sadarkan diri." Bibi memberitahuku. "Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sehingga ia tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, walaupun hanya sedetik." Sepertinya ia sangat bangga memiliki calon menantu seperti Yunho.

Aku melirik ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia terlihat sangat tinggi juga tampan. Jantungku berdetak untuknya. Mungkin aku mencintainya.

Yunho memperlakukanku bagaikan seorang putri. Ia adalah pria yang sempurna bagi seorang wanita, andaikan ia adalah pria normal. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, dan ia tidak sempurna karena orientasi seksualnya.

Seorang perawat masuk membawa makananku. Sekarang saatnya diriku untuk makan. "Besok pagi Nn. Kim sudah diizinkan pulang."

Aku merasa lega. Aku tidak menyukai suasana di rumah sakit. Aku juga sudah merindukan laboratoriumku.

"Yunho, kau suapi Jae!" Bibi menyuruh Yunho untuk menyuapiku.

Yunho menatapku, seakan bertanya kepadaku apakah ia boleh menyuapiku. "Ah, tidak. Bibi saja yang melakukannya." Orang lain mengira bahwa Yunho tidak mau menyuapiku karena ia malu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk makan sendiri," kataku. Aku tidak ingin Yunho digoda oleh keluargaku.

.

.

.

Pada sore hari aku mengajak Yunho untuk membawaku berjalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit. Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengannya. Paman dan bibi berpikir bahwa aku ingin berduaan saja dengan kekasihku, sehingga mereka tidak mengikuti kami.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan kepada paman dan bibi?" Aku menatap indahnya mentari sore.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka?" Yunho terlihat sangat tenang. Sepertinya ia juga sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hal itu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak ingin mereka terluka. Mereka sangat berharap kita akan menikah."

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang terbaik?" Ia bertanya kepadaku. Tatapan matanya membuatku meleleh.

"Paman dan bibi merawatku sejak aku berusia tujuh tahun. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas budi mereka. Setidaknya aku harus menjadi anak yang berbakti dan tidak mengecewakan mereka." Arah pembicaraanku tidak jelas.

"Apa kau ingin kita tetap menikah?" Yunho menyimpulkan maksud pembicaraanku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Aku sangat takut untuk menjalani hidupku dengannya.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu setia kepadamu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, melaksanakan semua kewajibanku sebagai suami, tetapi kau tidak perlu melaksanakan kewajibanmu sebagai istriku jika kau tidak mau." Yunho tampak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. "Bukankah itu sangat merugikan dirimu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah siap menerima semua konsekuensinya." Ia masih saja terlihat tenang, tidak ada ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat sekejam itu kepadamu." Aku merasa tidak tega.

"Aku... aku akan mengizinkanmu... untuk... Jika kau ingin... Maksudku... Kau pasti memiliki kebutuhan untuk..." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu secara eksplisit.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang lain." Tampaknya ia mengerti maksudku.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti aku sudah mengizinkanmu," kataku. Sesungguhnya aku tidak rela memberikan dirinya kepada orang lain, tetapi aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa melayaninya. Fakta mengenai dirinya terus menghantuiku. Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengannya.

Yunho menyerah untuk meyakinkanku. Ia tidak suka memaksa. Ia mengendalikan diriku dengan caranya sendiri. Ia memanipulasi perasaan dan pikiranku.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan bahwa aku tetap akan menikah dengan Yunho. Aku akan memegang kata-kata Yunho. Ia tidak akan mencegahku jika aku ingin bercerai kapan pun.

"Apa kau yakin mau menikah dengannya?" Junsu terlihat khawatir.

Aku mengangguk. Aku sudah merasa mantap dengan keputusanku. "Aku sudah membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengannya."

"Jika aku boleh tahu, kesepakatan apa yang kalian buat?" tanyanya. Ia bersikap sangat protektif kepadaku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak tahu. Ini urusan kami berdua," kataku. Aku tidak ingin sepupuku itu mencemaskan diriku. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang memegang kendali."

"Oh, baiklah." Ia terlihat lebih tenang. "Jika ada masalah, kau selalu bisa datang kepadaku."

.

.

.

Hubunganku dengan Yunho mulai terlihat kembali seperti semula, walaupun banyak hal yang kami pendam. Ia sering menghubungiku untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarku, seolah-olah tidak ada masalah di antara kami. Aku pun tetap bersikap ramah kepadanya. Kadang-kadang kami juga pergi berkencan.

 _"Jae, kita bisa menemui ibuku siang ini."_ Tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup. Inilah yang kunantikan. Rasa penasaranku akan terjawab. _"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah makan siang."_

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada calon mertuaku nanti? Kira-kira apakah ia akan menyukaiku? Bukankah ia tidak mau mengakui Yunho sebagai anaknya lagi? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Akan tetapi, bagaimana pun aku harus mendapatkan restu darinya.

Aku meminta saran kepada bibi. Nasihatnya membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Ia memberi tahu apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk mengambil hati ibu mertua.

Jika hubungan Yunho dan ibunya baik-baik saja, nasihat-nasihat bibi mungkin akan berhasil. Aku tidak banyak berharap bahwa nasihat-nasihat bibi akan berhasil kepada ibu Yunho. Namun, kupikir aku harus tetap mencobanya.

"Aku tidak sempat membuatkan sesuatu untuk ibumu. Nanti kita mampir terlebih dahulu di toko kue dan toko bunga ya," kataku kepada Yunho.

"Maafkan aku karena hal ini sangat mendadak. Adikku memberitahuku secara mendadak bahwa ibu bersedia untuk bertemu denganku. Akan tetapi, kesempatanku hanya kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku langsung meneleponmu." Yunho terlihat antusias sekaligus gugup. Ia pasti sudah sangat merindukan ibunya. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Rumah adik Yunho ternyata tidak terlalu jauh. Kami hanya perlu menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam dari rumahku. Rumahnya terlihat sederhana, tetapi asri karena banyaknya pepohonan yang tumbuh di kebun.

Yunho terlihat sangat gugup. Ia menekan bel rumah adiknya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang menggendong balita. Wanita itu pasti adik Yunho karena mereka berdua sangat mirip.

Yunho memperkenalkan diriku kepada adik perempuannya, Jihye. Jihye kemudian mempersilakan kami masuk ke rumahnya.

"Wah, _unnie_ cantik sekali!" Jihye sangat ramah kepadaku.

Demi bertemu dengan keluarga Yunho, aku rela berdandan. Kali ini aku mengenakan lensa kontak. Yunho cukup terkejut saat ia melihat penampilanku, tetapi ia tidak memujiku cantik. Ia takut aku merasa tersinggung.

Jihye membawa kami ke ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga ada seorang pria. Pria itu adalah suami Jihye, Park Yoochun. Sepertinya Yoochun tidak menyukai Yunho, mungkin karena orientasi seksual Yunho yang menyimpang. Yunho pun tampak sinis kepada adik iparnya itu. Mereka tidak saling menyapa.

Jihye berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menegang di antara suami dan kakaknya. "Kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Air putih saja cukup," kataku.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan. Kita adalah keluarga." Sebelum berlalu ke dapur, Jihye menyerahkan anaknya kepada sang suami.

Suasana sangat canggung setelah kepergian Jihye, seakan ada perang dingin di antara Yunho dan Yoochun. Aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak mengerti masalah di antara mereka.

"Apa kau masih takut kepadaku?" Tiba-tiba Yunho berkata dengan dinginnya.

Wajah Yoochun memucat. Ia tidak menghiraukan Yunho dengan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada anaknya.

"Ketakutanmu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat buruk kepadamu," lanjut Yunho. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Yoochun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia yakin Yoochun pasti mendengar ucapannya. "Aku sangat menyayangi adikku. Tidak mungkin aku memperkosa suaminya."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jadi, memang benar Yoochun takut kepada Yunho karena orientasi seksualnya. Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan berbicara sefrontal itu.

Yoochun sama terkejutnya denganku. Ia melirik ke arahku.

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong mengetahuinya." Seakan-akan Yunho bisa membaca isi kepala Yoochun.

Jihye muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan. "Silakan dinikmati!"

"Ibu di mana?" tanya Yunho kepada adiknya.

"Ibu di kamar. Ia tidak mau turun. Jika kakak ingin menemuinya, sebaiknya kakak yang pergi ke sana." Sepertinya Jihye sudah berusaha keras untuk membujuk ibunya, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Baiklah." Yunho menarik tanganku dan berdiri.

Aku merasakan tangan Yunho sangat dingin. Ia berjalan sangat cepat. Aku bisa merasakan kegugupannya. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar.

Kami berhenti di ujung lorong, tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Ini pasti kamar ibunya.

Yunho mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk memanggil ibunya. "Apakah ibu ada di dalam? Bolehkah aku masuk?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Tidak ada jawaban juga dari dalam. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

Aku melihat seorang wanita duduk di atas kursi roda. Wanita itu membelakangi kami dan melihat ke arah jendela. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

Yunho menarik tanganku untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya. "Bu, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepada ibu."

Ibunya bergeming. Sepertinya Ny. Jung masih sangat marah kepada Yunho.

Aku berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diriku kepada ibu Yunho. "Selamat siang! Aku Kim Jaejoong."

Ny. Jung berbalik. Sepertinya usahaku berhasil. Ia menatapku dengan sinis. Ia memandangku dari atas sampai bawah.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum kepadanya. Ternyata begini rasanya bertemu dengan calon mertua untuk pertama kalinya. Kuharap penampilanku bisa membuatnya terkesan.

Ny. Jung mendekat ke arahku. Aku terkejut bukan main saat ia tiba-tiba meraba dadaku. "Ini asli kan?" Tidak sampai di situ. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam rokku dan meraba organ kewanitaanku.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan kepada Jaejoong?" Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan berbuat demikian.

Ny. Jung tersenyum dingin. "Kau perempuan asli, bukan?"

Aku masih syok. Aku tidak menjawab. Tubuhku merinding.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho bertanya kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk. Lidahku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Ny. Jung beralih kepada Yunho. "Sulit bagiku untuk memaafkanmu. Akan tetapi, aku menghargai usahamu. Kau membawa seorang wanita sungguhan ke hadapanku. Aku akan berusaha untuk menerimamu kembali."

Aku merasa lega dan bahagia. Aku bisa membantu memperbaiki hubungan Yunho dan ibunya.

Yunho terlihat menitikkan air mata. "Terima kasih, Bu! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ibu lagi. Suatu saat nanti ibu pasti akan memaafkanku."

Ny. Jung tidak merespon. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat dingin. Ia justru menatapku. "Mengapa kau mau menerima Yunho? Kau mengetahui hal itu, bukan?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku takut salah menjawab dan memperburuk keadaan. "Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Besar atau kecil, semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dan memperbaiki kesalahannya." Apa yang aku katakan? Aku bahkan belum bisa menerima kekurangan Yunho. Seharusnya kata-kata itu ditujukan untukku.

"Baguslah jika kau berpikir seperti itu. Semoga kau bahagia." Dari caranya berbicara, Ny. Jung tampak ragu Yunho akan bisa membahagiakanku.

.

.

.

Tibalah juga hari pernikahanku. Aku berharap keputusanku untuk menikah dengan Yunho adalah keputusan yang tepat. Bagaimana pun aku ingin hidup bahagia.

Aku merasa sangat cantik hari ini. Gaun pengantin yang kukenakan sangat indah. Aku melihat wajah haru paman dan bibi. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia karena akhirnya aku menikah juga. Walaupun Junsu dan Hani terlihat berseri-seri, masih terlihat raut cemas di wajah mereka. Mereka mengkhawatirkan diriku.

Di sudut ruangan aku melihat Ny. Jung bersama Jihye dan Yoochun. Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia pasti merasa sangat bahagia menyaksikan putranya yang gay menikah dengan seorang wanita. Aku merasa berkewajiban untuk memperbaiki hubungan ibu dan anak itu.

Yunho terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Ia memang sudah tampan sejak dulu. Ia terlihat sangat antusias.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya di dalam hatiku. Apakah Yunho serius menginginkan pernikahan ini? Apakah ia tidak merasa terpaksa? Apakah ia tidak akan merasa terikat? Tak ada sedikit pun keraguan di wajahnya.

Yunho terlihat sangat serius dan menghayati prosesi pernikahannya. Kuharap semua yang ia katakan memang benar. Namun, aku tidak berani untuk berharap.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan kami telah selesai dan akan dilanjutkan dengan resepsi yang akan dilaksanakan di hotel. Keluargaku menginginkan pesta besar-besaran untuk pernikahanku. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik pernikahan kami.

"Akhirnya kita resmi juga menjadi suami istri." Yunho tampak sangat bahagia, tetapi tidak demikian dengan diriku. Aku harus menyiapkan mentalku.

Di dalam mobil menuju hotel tempat resepsi Yunho mulai nakal. Tangannya meraba-raba pahaku di luar gaunku.

Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Selain kami berdua, ada sopir di sini. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

"Sayang, apakah kau mau duduk di atas pangkuanku?" Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Apakah ia sengaja ingin sopir mendengarnya?

Aku menggeleng. Aku menghindari tatapan matanya. "Bisakah kau bersabar sampai kita hanya berdua?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya, anggap saja aku tidak ada," ujar sopir yang mengemudikan mobil pengantin.

Tingkah nakal Yunho tidak hanya sampai di situ. Pada saat resepsi yang dihadiri oleh ratusan tamu, di atas pelaminan, ia menjilat leherku. Apa yang ia inginkan? Ia sangat agresif.

"Di sini banyak orang," bisikku.

"Biarkan saja!" Ia terus saja menjilati leherku. "Mereka pasti bisa memakluminya."

"Aku malu. Saat ini kita menjadi pusat perhatian," kataku lagi.

Yunho akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku. Namun, sesekali ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Ia juga mencium pipiku.

Di tengah-tengah acara kami meninggalkan pelaminan untuk mengganti pakaian. Kami mengganti pakaian kami dengan busana pengantin tradisional Korea.

Di dalam ruang ganti, bilik tempat berganti pakaian kami bersebelahan. Selesai berganti pakaian aku keluar dari dalam bilik, tetapi Yunho mendorong tubuhku ke dinding ruang ganti.

Ia menatapku dengan dalam. Pandangan kami bertemu. Sekali lagi aku luluh oleh pesonanya.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku. Ciumannya sangat lembut. Aku melayang.

Aku tidak tahu cara berciuman. Ciuman pertamaku adalah tadi setelah upacara pernikahan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat ia melumat bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

Ciumannya berubah liar. Ia mulai mengisap udara di dalam paru-paruku. Tubuhku melemas. Aku menaruh kedua tanganku di dadanya.

Rasanya lama sekali kami berciuman. Aku merasa sesak. Aku menatap wajahnya. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau adalah istriku. Aku berhak melakukannya kapan pun dan di mana pun aku mau." Bibirnya sangat seksi.

"Bukankah aku berhak untuk tidak menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai istrimu?" Aku mengingatkannya pada kesepakatan yang kami buat sebelum menikah.

"Itu jika kau tidak mau. Tadi kau tidak menolakku." Ia tersenyum nakal. Ternyata ia sangat mesum. Apakah ia sangat agresif kepada lelaki yang menjadi pasangan gaynya?

.

.

.

Kami memesan _honeymoon suit_ di hotel. Aku merasa gugup. Kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan pada malam pengantin kami? Jika ia ingin melakukannya, haruskah aku melayaninya?

Aku mandi terlebih dahulu. Tubuhku lengket oleh keringat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus. Benar-benar bukan kostum malam pengantin.

Ia tampak serius di depan laptopnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dunia kerja kami berbeda.

Aku menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya, di atas tempat tidur. "Kau sedang apa?" Aku berbasa-basi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia segera mematikan laptopnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya. "Ayo kita berfoto!"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia ingin berfoto terlebih dahulu. Bukankah tadi siang kami sudah sangat banyak berfoto? Tadi siang kami berfoto dengan berbagai pose yang sangat mesra. "Apakah tadi siang belum cukup?"

"Aku ingin menambah koleksi fotomu di ponselku, lagipula foto-foto tadi siang tampak terlalu formal." Ia mengambil foto kami beberapa kali dengan kamera ponselnya.

Selesai berfoto, aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidur dan berselimut. Aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Aku berbaring memunggunginya, tetapi ia menarik tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

Ia menatap mataku. Wajahnya sangat dekat. Hal ini membuatku ingin menangis, entah mengapa. Ia sangat tampan, tetapi sayang sekali ia gay.

Tanpa izin ia menciumku. Ia menciumku dengan lembut. Ciumannya membuatku merinding.

Ia berhenti menciumku dan menatapku lagi. "Bolehkah?"

Tatapannya membiusku. Matanya bagaikan lubang hitam yang menarikku ke dalamnya. Tubuhku membeku.

"Diam berarti 'ya'." Ia menyeringai.

Aku baru menyadari maksud dirinya. Ia meminta izin untuk menyentuhku. Sudah terlambat untuk menolaknya.

Ia melepaskan kaus yang kukenakan. Ia memandangi dadaku.

Aku malu. Mengapa ia memandangi bagian itu lama sekali?

Ia kemudian bangkit dan menanggalkan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Saat ia sibuk melakukan hal itu, aku cepat-cepat menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku malu.

Ia tidak menyisakan sehelai benang pun menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai kepadaku. "Kau sangat menyukai yang kau lihat, bukan?"

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi aku memperhatikan dirinya. Ia memergoki diriku yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya, betapa malunya.

Aku terhenyak saat ia menindih tubuhku. Ia menarik paksa selimut yang kukenakan. Ia terlalu kuat untuk kulawan. Ia juga menarik paksa celanaku.

Aku benar-benar tak berdaya. Ia sangat agresif. Aku takut.

Ia menutupi tubuh telanjangku dengan tubuhnya. Ia menatapku lagi. Ia kemudian kembali menciumku.

Libidoku bangkit. Aku terlarut dalam ciumannya. Tubuh kami bersentuhan, kulit dengan kulit. Rasanya tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan rendah. Aku menginginkan dirinya. Aku ingin ia menyentuhku malam ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya. Sekarang ia adalah milikku. Aku adalah pemiliknya yang sah.

Ia menjelajahi sekujur tubuhku dengan sentuhannya. Tidak ada lagi permukaan tubuhku yang tak terjamah olehnya. Ia sangat lihai memainkan lidah dan jari-jarinya. Dalam sekejap tubuh sudah dipenuhi oleh tanda-tanda yang ia buat. Air liurnya membasahi tubuhku.

Aku berteriak saat ia menyentuhku di bawah sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Aku hanya melihat kepalanya tenggelam di antara kedua kakiku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan sensasinya. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram sprei. Aku terus saja berteriak dan mendesah.

Berkat sentuhannya di bawah sana, aku mencapai orgasme. Ini adalah orgasmeku yang kedua malam ini. Yang pertama terjadi saat ia bermain-main dengan tubuh bagian atasku.

Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku merasa sangat lelah setelah orgasme yang sangat luar biasa. Ia sudah bisa membuatku seperti ini, padahal ia sama sekali belum melakukan penetrasi.

Aku merasa bahwa saatnya sudah hampir tiba. Pemanasan yang ia lakukan sudah cukup, setidaknya untukku. Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Astaga! Aku terkejut bukan main. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku, ia sama sekali tidak menegang.

Hatiku sedih. Malam pengantinku ini benar-benar mengenaskan. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Aku marah, entah kepada siapa. Aku merasa sangat kesal.

Ia terlihat bingung karena aku tiba-tiba mendorongnya untuk menjauh. "Ada apa? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku menangis dengan keras. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Ia menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apakah ia tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi?

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Apa kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan diriku dengan leluasa? Aku tidak bodoh, Yunho!" Aku berteriak.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Beberapa saat yang lalu semuanya baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Lihat dirimu! Kau sama sekali tidak terangsang." Aku menunjuk ke arah selangkangannya. Ini adalah penghinaan bagiku. Suamiku tidak terangsang saat menyentuhku. Ini merupakan tamparan keras bagiku. Aku merasa diolok-olok.

Ia melihat ke arah kemaluannya. Tentu saja ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia sendiri yang merasakannya.

Aku terus menangis. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

"Maafkan aku!" Ia terlihat frustasi. "Aku adalah suami yang tidak berguna." Ia menyalahkan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Aku menatapnya dengan mataku yang basah. "Jika kau tidak menginginkanku, lalu mengapa kau memaksakannya?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Jae," ujarnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak menginginkanku. Organ tubuhmu itu buktinya. Kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku." Rasanya sedih mengetahui bahwa diriku tidak diinginkan. Aku merasa bahwa diriku tidak berharga, tidak layak untuk dicintai.

"Maafkan atas kegagalanku, Jae! Kupikir aku akan bisa melakukannya." Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Tampaknya ia lebih terpukul daripada diriku. Apakah kata-kataku terlalu sadis? Aku telah menghina ketidakmampuannya untuk ereksi. Ia pasti merasa sangat terhina oleh kata-kataku.

Ia pasti merasa jauh lebih terluka dan tersiksa daripada diriku. Selama setahun ia melawan hasratnya dan sekarang ia harus berjuang, memaksakan dirinya untuk berhubungan intim dengan wanita.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bingung. "Kita tidak perlu melakukan hal ini jika merasa terpaksa. Bukankah perjanjian pranikah kita sudah mengatur semuanya? Aku tidak perlu melaksanakan kewajibanku untuk melayanimu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

"Yang tidak perlu menunaikan tugas adalah dirimu, bukan aku. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melaksanakan semua kewajibanku sebagai suami. Walaupun malam pertama kita ini tidak sempurna, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan kepuasan kepada dirimu." Ia menunduk. Ia tampak menyesal. "Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat kau meneriakkan namaku, mendesahkan namaku. Sejenak hal itu membuatku lupa akan kekuranganku. Hal itu membuat harapanku melambung tinggi, membuatku yakin bahwa aku bisa menjadi pria normal sepenuhnya."

Kata-katanya membuatku terenyuh. Betapa besar keinginannya untuk menjadi pria normal. Sekarang justru diriku yang merasa bersalah. Aku tidak mampu untuk membuatnya lurus. "Kau tidak lemah syahwat, bukan?"

"Setahun lalu tidak." Ia tampak enggan untuk mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Kalau begitu, kau masih bisa ereksi." Aku menyentuh batang kemaluannya.

Ia terlonjak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menyentuhnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku merasa sedih dan kecewa, tetapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya. Ia membuatku iba. Sebesar apa pun keinginanku untuk marah kepadanya, aku tidak bisa. Ia sangat pandai memanipulasi diriku. Aku berbalik mengasihani dirinya.

Sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku memasukkan batangnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengoralnya.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lagi-lagi ia terkejut oleh aksiku.

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Aku mengisap batangnya sekuat yang aku bisa.

Aku merasa mual. Mulutku terasa penuh. Sulit bagiku untuk bernafas dengan normal. Aku merasa semakin mual saat membayangkan barangnya ini memasuki lubang yang tidak semestinya.

"Jae!" Ia mulai meracau.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk berpikir lagi. Aku terus mengisap sekuat tenaga.

"Jae, sudah! Hentikan!" Ia mendorongku.

Aku merasa lelah, pikiranku, perasaanku, hatiku, juga fisikku. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan kesedihan.

Ia memelukku dengan erat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukannya lagi." Ia membelai punggungku.

Aku menangis di pelukannya. Aku ingin bahagia bersamanya. Andaikan saja suamiku ini adalah pria normal.

Perlahan ia membaringkanku di tempat tidur. Ia menatapku sambil mengusap air mataku. "Hatiku terluka setiap kau meneteskan air mata."

Aku merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba masuk. Sakit rasanya. Tangisku kembali pecah. Malam ini emosiku benar-benar tidak terkendali.

Tubuh kami berhasil menyatu malam ini. Penyatuan kami ini benar-benar penuh air mata dan emosi.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena aku merasa kedinginan. Ke mana perginya selimutku? Aku melihat Yunho duduk di atas kursi sambil menghadap ke arahku. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Ia menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia tidak berpakaian.

Aku meraih selimut yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku bermaksud menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Tidak, jangan kau tutupi!" cegahnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. "Mengapa? Aku kedingingan. Memangnya kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

Ekspresi wajahnya melembut. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah! Kau boleh menggunakan selimutmu."

Aku melihatnya duduk bersandar di kursi dengan membuka lebar kakinya. Kini aku mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia mencoba untuk membuat bendanya berdiri dengan melihat tubuhku yang polos. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil.

Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Ini di luar kuasaku.

.

.

.

Kami pergi berlibur untuk berbulan madu. Kami pergi ke Eropa. Ia mengajakku berbelanja.

"Kau boleh membeli apa pun yang kau inginkan." Ia terlihat seperti seorang bos besar. Dengan santainya ia mengatakan hal itu.

Aku tidak terlalu suka berbelanja. Aku hanya akan membeli barang yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Aku sama sekali tidak tergoda oleh baju-baju yang indah, sepatu, tas, perhiasan.

Aku melirik label harga dari barang-barang di toko yang kukunjungi, harganya fantastis. "Mahal."

"Itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku." Ia mulai pamer.

"Sombong," cibirku.

Ia terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan harganya. Jika kau suka, ambil saja."

"Tidak, aku masih punya banyak sepatu di rumah," kataku dengan angkuhnya. Aku tidak ingin ia menilaiku sama dengan wanita lainnya.

Kami lanjut berjalan-jalan, keluar masuk toko yang kami lalui. Aku melihat-lihat sepatu yang dipajang di rak kaca. Sepasang di antaranya menarik perhatianku. Desainnya sangat sederhana, tetapi bahannya berkualitas. Aku memegang-megang sepatu tersebut selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu aku kembali melihat-lihat barang-barang lain di toko itu. Barang-barang yang dijual di toko ini sangat berkualitas. Toko ini memang lebih eksklusif daripada toko-toko yang kami kunjungi sebelumnya.

Siang hari kami beristirahat di sebuah kafe untuk makan siang. Aku memesan pasta, sedangkan Yunho memesan steak.

Aku melihat Yunho membawa sebuah tas belanjaan. "Apa yang kau beli?"

"Sepatu," jawabnya.

"Oh," komentarku. Ia berhak membeli apa pun yang ia inginkan dengan uangnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat sepatu yang kubeli?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk melihat sepatu yang ia beli, tetapi aku ingin lebih menunjukkan perhatianku kepadanya. "Boleh."

Ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya untuk membuka tas belanjaannya. Ia sepertinya benar-benar ingin menunjukkan sepatu barunya kepadaku.

Aku terpana melihat isi kotak sepatu tersebut. "Kau memakai sepatu wanita?"

"Sepatu ini untukmu, Sayang," katanya.

"Mengapa kau membelikannya untukku?" balasku. "Sepatu ini mahal sekali."

"Kupikir kau tertarik pada sepatu itu. Jadi, aku membelikannya untukmu," ujarnya santai. "Kau ragu untuk membelinya karena harganya yang sangat mahal. Pada saat seperti inilah kepekaanku diuji." Hebat! Ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Pria ini sangat unik. Ia berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Ia sangat serius dan tidak main-main dengan ucapan dan tindakannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu ukuran sepatuku?" Aku masih terpana kepadanya.

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan kakimu?" Ia benar-benar memperhatikan segala sesuatu tentangku. Ia memang menakutkan.

"Apa kau adalah mata-mata?" Aku memandangnya curiga.

Sontak saja ia tertawa. "Apa kau pikir aku adalah James Bond?"

"Apa kau tahu ukuran pakaianku, pakaian dalamku?" Aku terus saja bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku melihat seisi kopermu." Ia kembali memakan steaknya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau menggeledah koperku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat isi kopermu," ujarnya santai.

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Apa kau mencurigaiku?" Aku merasa keberatan oleh tindakannya.

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya. Aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu." Konyol! Ia sangat konyol.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang pergi ke toilet. Aku merasa bosan menunggunya sendirian. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hani melalui aplikasi _chatting._

 _ **Hani:**_

 _Bagaimana bulan madu kalian?_

Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa kuceritakan kepadanya. Suamiku adalah pria yang sangat romantis dan protektif. Sepanjang jalan ia akan berjalan sambil memeluk pinggangku. Ia juga sering sekali menggombaliku. Kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang berbahagia.

Sebenarnya aku merasa risih saat Yunho memperlakukanku dengan sangat mesra di tempat umum. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku sudah lama terbiasa sendiri. Saat ada pria yang memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku merasa risih. Namun, di sisi lain perasaanku melambung tinggi.

 _Menyenangkan. Ia membelikanku sepatu._

Aku memfoto sepatu baruku, yang dibelikan oleh suamiku. Aku merasa bangga dan ingin memamerkannya kepada temanku itu. Bukan sepatunya yang kubanggakan dan ingin kupamerkan, melainkan aku ingin menunjukkan betapa bangganya aku memiliki suami yang sangat perhatian seperti Yunho.

 _Harganya mahal sekali. Belum tentu Junsu mau membelikannya untukmu. Hahaha!_

 _ **Hani:**_

 _Wah, bagus sekali! Kau beruntung memiliki suami kaya yang sangat menyayangimu._

Beruntung? Apakah benar aku beruntung? Memiliki suami gay bukanlah sebuah keberuntungan bagiku.

Ini memang sudah menjadi nasibku. Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih dan aku telah memilih untuk menikahi Yunho. Jadi, aku harus menerima semua konsekuensi dari pilihanku itu.

 _ **Hani:**_

 _Bagaimana ia di atas ranjang? Apakah ia agresif seperti yang terlihat?_

Aku merasa bahwa urusan ranjang adalah urusan pribadiku dengan suamiku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku harus melindungi nama baik suamiku.

 _Menyenangkan. Hahaha!_

 _ **Hani:**_

 _Syukurlah! Jujur saja aku merasa khawatir. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?_

 _Berarti hal itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi, bukan?_

Ya, tentu saja aku tahu maksud temanku itu. Yang ia khawatirkan memang terjadi, tetapi biarlah ini menjadi masalahku. Orang lain tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

 _Tidak ada masalah. Kami bahagia._

 _ **Hani:**_

 _Ya, tentu saja kalian bahagia. Aku bisa melihatnya pada foto kalian._

Foto? Foto apa yang Hani maksud?

 _Foto apa maksudmu? Foto pernikahan kami?_

 _ **Hani:**_

 _Foto profil suamimu. Kalian terlihat sangat mesra di atas tempat tidur. Hahaha!_

 _Untung saja ia tidak memasang foto kalian tanpa busana._

Aku terkejut membaca pesan dari Hani. Aku langsung memeriksa foto profil suamiku di aplikasi _chatting._ Benar saja ia memasang foto yang diambil pada malam pengantin kami. Kukira ia hanya ingin mengoleksi fotoku saja. Rupanya ia menggunakan foto itu sebagai foto profil. Dengan memasang foto kami dengan latar tempat tidur, seakan-akan ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah pria normal yang bisa meniduri wanita.

Semua sikap mesranya kepadaku di depan umum, apakah itu hanya pura-pura? Apakah ia melakukan semua itu hanya agar orang lain menilainya sebagai pria normal?

Aku sedih. Ia hanya memanfaatkanku. Ia tidak melakukan semua itu dengan tulus. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Aku hanyalah sebuah alat.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya setelah kembali dari toilet. "Apa kau tidak menyukai sepatu yang kubelikan? Apakah ukurannya tidak pas?"

Aku memaksakan senyumanku. "Aku suka. Sepatunya sangat bagus. Ukurannya juga sangat pas. Terima kasih, Suamiku!"

Ia terlihat sangat senang. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menciumku sebagai balasannya."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Di sini? Nanti saja di kamar hotel. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya di hadapan orang banyak."

"Tidak ada yang akan memperhatikan kita," bujuknya.

"Tidak mau!"

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingin malam datang. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti pada malam pengantinku terulang kembali. Hal itu sangat menyedihkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, tentu saja untuk menghindari ia meminta yang macam-macam. Lebih baik aku menolak dirinya di awal daripada kami gagal di tengah-tengah.

Tampaknya ia memaklumiku, mengingat sepanjang hari kami pergi berjalan-jalan. Ia juga bukan tipe pria yang suka memaksa. Ia adalah pria yang sangat baik, terlepas dari orientasi seksualnya. Ia berbaring di sebelahku dan tidur.

.

.

.

Aku selalu menghindar untuk berhubungan intim dengannya. Aku mengemukakan berbagai alasan untuk menolaknya. Tampaknya ia pun menyadari bahwa aku hanya mencari-cari alasan. Meskipun ia tahu alasanku sebenarnya, ia tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Setelah kembali dari bulan madu, aku berniat untuk langsung menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku. Pekerjaanku di laboratorium bisa membuatku melupakan semua masalahku.

Kupikir kami akan tinggal di apartemen lamanya. Seharusnya apartemen itu sudah selesai direnovasi. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumah kita." Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya tampak berbeda. Ia menyembunyikan kepedihan di balik senyumannya.

Apakah sikapku kepadanya terlalu kejam? Aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik, tetapi ia tidak pernah protes.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal pamanku.

"Aku memilih tempat ini agar kau masih bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan keluargamu. Aku merasa sangat jahat karena telah memisahkan seorang anak perempuan dengan keluarganya." Manis sekali. Ini adalah hal termanis yang pernah ia lakukan untukku.

Aku memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Yunho! Kau selalu baik kepadaku."

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia." Seperti biasa senyumannya selalu melelehkanku.

Aku sangat menyukai apartemen kami yang baru. Apartemen ini memiliki dua kamar dan lebih luas dari apartemen lama Yunho. "Lalu apartemen lamamu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menyewakannya kepada orang lain," jawabnya. Ia membuka lemari es, ternyata di dalamnya sudah penuh oleh bahan makanan. "Duduklah! Aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Memasak? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa ia bisa memasak.

Ia tersipu malu. "Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau ingin memasak?" tanyaku.

"Sudah lama aku mempunyai keinginan untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk istriku, seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku." Kata-katanya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Berharga? Benarkah?

Aku memperhatikannya memasak. Punggungnya terlihat sangat tegap. Ia terlihat sangat seksi menggunakan apron. Lengan kekarnya membolak-balikkan wajan. Oh _Chef,_ aku jatuh cinta kepadamu!

.

.

.

Ia tampak ragu saat menghidangkan telur dadar buatannya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menyukainya atau tidak."

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau selalu tahu apa yang kusukai," godaku.

Ia tersenyum malu. "Aku manusia, Jae."

Ucapannya sedikit menyindirku. Ya, ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku tak bisa menuntut kesempurnaan darinya. Dengan semangat aku mencicipi telur dadar buatannya. "Hmm, seharusnya kau berlatih terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan eksekusi."

Ia tersenyum miris kali ini. "Ya, kau benar. Aku jarang mengalami kegagalan, sehingga aku menjadi terlalu percaya diri. Pada kenyataannya tidak semua hal akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan."

Aku mengerti makna di balik kata-katanya. Tn. Jung ini memang terlampau percaya diri sejak bertemu denganku. Pada awal aku bertemu dengannya, ia selalu tampil percaya diri, seakan ia telah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapi.

Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, aku semakin melihat sisi manusiawinya. Aku pernah melihatnya sedih, menangis, kecewa, marah, frustasi, terpuruk, sampai kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Kegagalan akan membuat kita menjadi semakin kuat," kataku.

"Kau benar." Ia tersenyum lagi. "Lain kali aku akan memasak makanan yang lebih enak untukmu."

"Lain kali persiapkanlah dengan baik! Jika perlu, berlatihlah! Buatlah aku terkesan!" Aku menantangnya. "Oleh masakanmu tentunya." Aku yakin ia akan menafsirkan yang lain. Ia adalah orang yang sangat cerdas.

.

.

.

 _"Sunbae,_ kau membawa oleh-oleh apa untukku?" Changmin langsung menagih oleh-oleh kepadaku.

"Aku membawakan banyak cokelat untukmu." Aku membongkar tasku.

"Wah, banyak sekali!" Matanya berbinar-binar. "Berapa banyak uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeli semua cokelat ini?"

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun. Suamiku yang membeli semuanya." Menjadi Ny. Jung Yunho membuat uangku awet. Ia terlalu memanjakanku.

"Suamimu baik sekali. Suatu hari aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku menyesal tidak datang ke pernikahanmu." Changmin tidak menghadiri pernikahanku karena ia sedang pergi ke luar kota. "Ia pasti pria yang sangat baik. Kau terlihat bahagia."

Bahagia? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri bingung dengan kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Aku merasa bahwa kami berdua saling menyakiti. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang bahagia dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ini salah siapa? Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaikinya? Aku pun tak tahu. Entah sampai kapan kami akan sanggup untuk bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Aku beruntung karena Yunho adalah pria yang sangat penyabar. Ia bisa tahan dengan sikapku yang sangat menyebalkan dan egois. Namun, entah kapan ia bisa tahan dengan sikapku ini. Mungkin memang aku lebih berharap ia yang menceraikanku daripada sebaliknya karena aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, tetapi aku juga tidak mau terus menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pernikahanku dengan Yunho sudah menginjak usia tiga bulan. Hubungan kami sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan. Ia mulai dingin kepadaku. Ia jarang sekali berkata-kata manis lagi kepadaku. Ia sudah jarang menggoda atau memperlakukanku dengan mesra. Mungkin ia mulai jenuh denganku. Mungkin ia mulai menyerah menghadapiku.

Aku sedih. Aku kehilangan Yunhoku yang dulu. Menyesal? Mungkin ya karena akulah yang memulai bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke pesta pernikahan temanku?" Ia bertanya pada saat kami sedang makan malam.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. Bukankah sudah seharusnya seperti itu?

"Terima kasih." Ia tidak banyak bicara.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini memang sudah kewajibanku." Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin. "Kau tidak perlu melaksanakan kewajibanmu jika kau tidak mau."

Aku terdiam. Kata-katanya melukai hatiku. Aku memang istri yang tidak berguna.

.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menemani Yunho ke pesta. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu. Aku berdandan dengan sangat cantik. Aku meminta bantuan Hani untuk mendandaniku. Aku juga tidak mengenakan kacamataku. Aku tidak ingin suamiku diolok-olok karena mempunyai istri yang jelek.

Yunho sampai terpana melihatku. Aku tidak pernah berdandan seperti ini untuknya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Untuk pertama kalinya aku memakai sepatu yang ia belikan pada saat kami berbulan madu di Eropa. Aku ingin membuatnya terkesan.

"Kau tidak perlu berdandan jika terpaksa." Kata-katanya pedas. Tidak bisakah ia menghargai usahaku? Aku melakukan ini untuknya, agar ia tidak diolok-olok.

Aku merasa sakit hati oleh ucapannya. Ya, aku mengerti. Aku saja tidak pernah menghargai usahanya. Kini saatnya ia untuk membalasku.

Yunho terlihat berseri-seri saat bertemu dengan teman-temannya di pesta. Semua temannya laki-laki. Jangan-jangan mereka juga gay dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa salah satunya merupakan kekasih suamiku.

Aku terbakar api cemburu. Mereka semua sangat tampan. Yunho melupakan diriku saat ia bersama teman-temannya.

"Yun, mengapa kau tidak mengenalkan istrimu kepada kami?" tanya salah seorang temannya.

Yunho menoleh ke arahku yang berdiri tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. "Istriku itu sangat pemalu. Aku khawatir ia akan merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah kita." Tampaknya ia ingin menyingkirkanku. Ia tidak suka aku memasuki lingkar pertemanannya.

Sepanjang pesta ia tidak mengacuhkanku. Ia sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Ia menganggapku sebagai pengganggu.

.

.

.

"Siapa para lelaki yang bersamamu tadi di pesta?" Aku langsung bertanya sesampainya di rumah.

"Teman-temanku." Ia menjawab dengan dingin.

"Teman sekolahmu?" lanjutku.

"Bukan," jawabnya lagi.

"Lalu?" Aku menunggu penjelasan darinya.

Ia menatapku. "Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku berhak mengetahuinya karena aku adalah istrimu." Aku balas menatapnya.

"Menurutmu?" Ia menyeringai. "Kau adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas. Kau pasti bisa menebak siapa mereka."

Aku terdiam. Hatiku panas. Ia jauh lebih cerdik dariku. Ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Ia tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kau serius sekali menanggapinya. Mereka adalah teman kuliahku."

Sialan! Ia mempermainkanku. Aku benci dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Kebetulan sekali kau tidak tidur cepat malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kita... Aku sedang bersemangat malam ini." Ia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. Ia mulai genit lagi. Ia membelai pipiku dan kemudian menciumku.

Aku rindu dicium olehnya. Ia berhasil menaklukkanku lagi.

Ciumannya semakin intens. Ia juga mulai meraba-raba tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah digendong olehnya. Ia membawaku ke kamar. Ia melemparkanku ke atas tempat tidur dan kemudian menindihku. "Oh Jae, aku begitu merindukanmu."

Aku juga merindukannya. Aku juga menginginkannya. Aku tidak peduli jika ia tidak menegang. Aku bisa mengoralnya lagi.

Setelah kejadian di malam pengantin kami, kami tidak pernah lagi berhubungan badan. Kehidupan rumah tangga kami memang tidak normal.

Ia merobek gaunku dengan sekali tarikan. "Tenang saja! Aku akan membelikan gaun yang lebih bagus." Ia sangat mengenal kepribadianku. Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, ia sudah tahu akan seperti apa reaksiku.

Terkadang aku merasa bahwa ia mencintaiku. Ia mengetahui hampir semua tentangku. Kepribadianku, caraku berpikir, ia sangat memahaminya. Namun, terkadang aku juga merasa bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku. Ia tidak berhasrat kepadaku, tidak menginginkanku. Ia hanya memanfaatkanku.

Setelah berhasil melucuti pakaianku, ia mulai membuka pakaiannya. Aku terkejut karena ternyata ia sudah menegang. Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah karena tadi ia bertemu teman-teman lelakinya? Jadi, ia hanya menggunakanku sebagai tempat pelampiasannya?

"Kau..." Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Bukankah aku harus sudah siap sebelum eksekusi?" Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia benar-benar meresapi kata-kataku tempo hari. "Apa kau terkesan, Ny. Jung Yunho?"

Aku masih penasaran apa yang membuat ia ereksi. Aku merasa tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah diriku.

Walaupun banyak hal yang mengganjal di hatiku, aku memilih untuk diam. Ia sedang senang malam ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak kesenangannya.

.

.

.

Kegembiraannya masih bertahan sampai keesokan harinya. Ia memasak sarapan untukku, panekuk. "Aku belajar membuat panekuk saat kau sibuk bekerja." Tampilan panekuk yang ia buat sangat menggoda. "Cobalah!" Ia menyuapiku. Rasa panekuknya enak sekali.

"Ini enak sekali." Hal ini membuatku terharu. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa memasak seenak ini."

"Dengan usaha dan kerja keras, semua bisa diwujudkan." Ia memang serius dan tekun. Jika ia ingin menggapai sesuatu, ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Ini adalah hasil latihanku selama tiga bulan." Tiga bulan? Ia berlatih selama itu untuk membuat panekuk? "Aku tidak berbakat dalam hal memasak. Orang lain pasti sudah bisa membuat beberapa macam makanan dalam waktu tiga bulan, sedangkan aku hanya bisa membuat panekuk."

Aku bertepuk tangan. Aku menghargai semua usahanya. "Kau sangat keren, Tn. Jung Yunho. Ny. Jung Yunho sangat terkesan."

"Akhirnya aku bisa memasak untuk istriku." Ia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Siangnya kami kedatangan tamu istimewa. Ny. Jung dan Jihye datang berkunjung ke apartemen kami. Hal ini tidak disangka-sangka. Jihye tidak memberi tahu kami terlebih dahulu bahwa mereka akan datang. Untung saja kami sedang ada di rumah.

Kebahagiaan Yunho menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Dengan penuh haru ia memeluk ibunya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah pada pernikahan kami dan tidak banyak interaksi di antara mereka.

Aku menitikkan air mata melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Aku juga turut bahagia. Ini adalah kebahagian terbesar bagi suamiku.

Ny. Jung tidak banyak bicara. Hubungan mereka masih sangat canggung, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak berinteraksi. "Kapan kau akan memberikanku cucu?"

Yunho tampak kebingungan. Ia tidak mengira bahwa ibunya akan menanyakan hal itu. Ia melirik ke arahku. "Jaejoong adalah wanita karir, Bu. Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Ny. Jung tampak tidak senang dengan jawaban putranya. Sepertinya ia masih belum yakin bahwa Yunho sudah 'lurus'.

"Aku masih mempunyai kontrak kerja sampai akhir tahun. Setelah itu aku akan fokus untuk mengurus keluarga." Aku merasa bahwa aku harus membantu Yunho. Jangan sampai hubungannya dengan Ny. Jung kembali memburuk.

"Apakah permintaanku terlalu berat bagi kalian?" Jelas sekali bahwa Ny. Jung tidak merasa senang.

"Tidak, kami memang sudah merencanakannya seperti itu." Aku terpaksa berbohong. "Kami harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik."

Ny. Jung menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kehadiranku akan mengganggu kalian."

Aku dan Yunho syok mendengarnya. Jihye datang ke apartemen kami ternyata untuk menitipkan Ny. Jung. Tadi pagi ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa ayah mertuanya sakit keras, sehingga ia dan Yoochun harus segera pergi ke Amerika untuk menjenguk Tn. Park. Tentu saja Ny. Jung tidak bisa ikut karena kondisi kesehatannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku tinggal di rumahmu?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada Yunho. Rupanya ia belum bisa memaafkan putranya itu. Mungkin ia baru bisa memaafkan Yunho jika Yunho bisa memberikannya seorang cucu, sebagai bukti bahwa putranya itu bukan lagi seorang gay.

"Tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang. Aku sangat ingin merawat ibu." Mata Yunho tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa bahwa ia memiliki harapan untuk mendapatkan hati ibunya kembali.

Ya, kehadiran Ny. Jung adalah kebahagiaan bagi kami, sekaligus masalah baru. Kami harus menutup masalah rumah tangga kami rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Aku merasa malu kepada ibu mertuaku. Aku jarang berada di rumah dan Yunholah yang lebih sering berada di rumah. Aku bukanlah istri dan menantu yang baik. Sisi positifnya Yunho bisa mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk berdua dengan ibunya.

Aku berusaha untuk pulang lebih awal. Aku ingin memasak makan malam untuk ibu mertuaku. Sepulang bekerja aku mampir untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Istrimu pulang dan pergi naik bis?" Ny. Jung menatap suamiku dengan sinis, seakan ia mengatakan 'sebagai suami kau tidak perhatian sekali'.

Akulah yang ingin bepergian naik bis. Ini bukan salah Yunho. Akulah yang melarang Yunho untuk mengantarjemputku. Aku juga menolak untuk dibelikan mobil. Aku ingin mandiri dan hidup sederhana.

"Besok aku akan membelikannya mobil," ujar Yunho.

"Bu, semua ini bukan salah Yunho." Aku membela suamiku. "Aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi wanita yang manja hanya karena aku menikahi seorang pria kaya."

"Pernikahan kalian ini bukanlah sebuah kepura-puraan, kan?" Ny. Jung mulai berpikiran negatif.

"Mengapa ibu berpikir begitu? Hanya karena aku bekerja dan naik bis, lalu ibu berpikir seperti itu?" Kupikir ibu mertuaku itu sudah keterlaluan. Ia terlalu mempersulit putranya sendiri. Tidak ada maafkah untuk Yunho?

Yunho terkejut melihat sikapku. Ia tidak menyangka aku berani melawan ibunya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku masih memiliki kontrak kerja sampai akhir tahun. Aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja." Aku menatap ibu mertuaku dengan tajam. "Setelah kontrak kerjaku selesai, ibu bisa menuntut apa pun dariku. Berhentilah menyalahkan suamiku! Sepertinya di mata ibu segala yang ia lakukan salah. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan besar di masa lalu, ibu tidak bisa memaafkan putra ibu sendiri."

Ny. Jung terdiam. Mungkin selama ini ia mengira bahwa aku adalah tipe wanita yang akan diam saja dan tidak bisa melawan.

"Aku melihat sendiri perjuangannya selama ini." Aku menatap suamiku. Aku berada di pihaknya kali ini. "Ia adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa. Aku adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi istrinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menikahi putramu, meskipun ia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam."

Ny. Jung menatapku. "Sepertinya kau memang wanita yang tepat untuknya." Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Ia pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

Aku memandang wanita tua di atas kursi roda itu. Aku merasa yakin bahwa di lubuk hatinya ia sangat menyayangi putranya. Ia bersikap seperti itu karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho. Ia ingin putranya kembali ke jalan yang benar agar bisa hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

"Apa benar kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku?" Kami berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memandang langit-langit.

"Menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya," kataku santai. "Semuanya sudah terjadi. Ini takdir."

"Apa itu artinya kau akan selalu berada di sisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita?" Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menoleh ke arahku. "Kau tidak berniat untuk meninggalkanku, bukan?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih bingung dengan hubungan kami.

Ia kembali memandang langit-langit. "Terima kasih karena kau telah membelaku di hadapan ibuku."

"Ibumu sangat keterlaluan." Aku mengeluh.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbohong terlalu banyak hanya untuk membelaku. Bagaimana jika ia menagih semua janjimu pada akhir tahun? Sekarang sudah pertengahan tahun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan berpura-pura amnesia?" Ia terkekeh.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus berhenti bekerja." Entah muncul dari mana ide seperti ini. Selama ini aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku di laboratorium.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku mengerti betapa besar cintamu kepada pekerjaanmu," ujarnya.

"Suatu saat aku harus berhenti. Aku harus memikirkan masa depanku, keluargaku." Egoku tiba-tiba hilang.

"Tidak perlu secepat itu. Kau masih mempunyai banyak waktu. Aku memberimu kebebasan untuk berkarya." Ia sangat perhatian.

"Aku harus berhenti bersikap egois. Aku harus berhenti hanya melihat dari sudut pandangku. Aku tidak boleh terus menyusahkan orang lain dengan segala pemikiranku." Aku memiringkan tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku sudah tidak muda lagi, tetapi sikapku sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"Apa kau akan percaya jika sekarang aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Ia menatap mataku.

Cinta? Tidak pernah ada kata cinta terucap dari bibir kami. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan aku menghindar darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku.

"Oh," komentarnya. "Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadamu." Lagi-lagi ia membaca pikiranku. "Kau tidak akan percaya."

Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. "Yunho, jadi sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Ia tersenyum. "Kau adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas. Simpulkan saja sendiri! Hahaha!" Menyebalkan. Ia sangat menyebalkan. Tahukah kau, wahai Tn. Jung? Kau membiarkan diriku berasumsi dengan liar. "Kau hanya percaya kepada pemikiranmu sendiri. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya aku mengatakan perasaanku kepadamu." Kau benar, Tn. Jung. Kau lebih mengerti diriku daripada diriku sendiri.

"Apa kau menyerah untuk meyakinkanku?" Aku menantangnya.

"Kau sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan, Jae," katanya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang menggoda. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau membuatku sulit bernafas, Jung?

"Sebelumnya kau pasti bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan siapa pun," sindirku.

"Hanya ada dua orang yang sampai saat ini belum bisa kutaklukkan," balasnya.

"Aku dan ibumu." Aku bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Aku sama sekali tak meragukan kecerdasanmu." Ia memujiku.

"Aku hanyalah wanita biasa, tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Apa sulitnya menaklukkan diriku?" kataku.

"Hatimu sulit untuk ditembus. Benteng pertahananmu terlalu keras dan tebal," jawabnya. "Kau mengunci hatimu dengan rapat. Berkali-kali aku hampir menyerah menghadapimu."

Ya, ia benar. Aku menutup hatiku dengan sangat rapat. Aku sangat takut untuk dikecewakan. Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja jika ada pria yang mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Apa yang pria lihat dariku? Aku tidak cantik atau menarik. Egoku yang tinggi juga menjadi kekuranganku di mata pria. "Apakah menaklukkanku merupakan tantangan bagimu?"

Ia tertawa. "Apa kau pikir aku adalah pria yang menyukai tantangan? Aku lebih memilih mendapatkan sesuatu dengan cara yang mudah. Entah mengapa wanita yang kuinginkan justru sulit kudapatkan."

"Lalu mengapa memilihku? Masih banyak wanita yang lebih mudah didapatkan," balasku.

"Bukan akalku yang memilihmu, melainkan hatiku. Akalku lebih mudah dikendalikan daripada hatiku," jawabnya dengan yakin. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa kaulah jodohku." Omong kosong apa ini?

"Apakah kau lebih mengikuti akalmu atau hatimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tergantung mana yang pengaruhnya lebih kuat," jawabnya lagi.

"Kukira kau adalah orang yang selalu mengikuti logikamu." Aku berterus terang.

"Aku adalah manusia yang memiliki hati, Jae. Aku bukan robot," ujarnya.

"Percakapan kita ini semakin tidak berarah." Aku ingin menyudahi obrolan kami sampai di sini.

"Apakah setiap pembicaraan memerlukan arah?" Raut wajahnya tampak serius. "Pembicaraan kita bukan diskusi ilmiah yang memerlukan arah. Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

.

.

.

Keberadaan ibu Yunho di rumah kami memberikan dampak positif. Aku menjadi lebih sering memasak. Hubunganku dengan Yunho juga menjadi lebih mesra. Aku merasa lebih bahagia dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Aku mulai menikmati peranku sebagai istri dan menantu.

Pada suatu sore, setelah aku memasak untuk makan malam, ibu mertua memanggilku ke kamarnya. Perasaanku sangat gugup.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam kopernya. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu kepadaku.

"Apa ini, Bu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukalah!" Raut wajahnya dingin seperti biasa.

Aku membuka kotak tersebut. Aku menemukan rajutan pakaian bayi di dalamnya.

"Selama setahun ini aku membuat semua itu. Aku sangat berharap putraku bisa berjodoh dengan wanita dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Apakah harapanku terlalu berlebihan?" Ia mengharapkan jawaban dariku.

"Semua ibu pasti mengharapkan kebahagiaan anaknya. Itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan," kataku.

"Aku sadar bahwa cara yang kugunakan terlalu kejam. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk membuat putraku kembali." Sudah kuduga, ia tidak benar-benar membenci Yunho.

"Aku berubah mengkhawatirkanmu saat aku mendengar dari Jihye bahwa ia akan mengenalkan seorang wanita kepadaku. Siapa pun wanita itu, aku mengasihaninya." Ny. Jung lanjut bercerita. "Aku lebih memilih putraku tetap menjadi seorang homoseksual daripada ia memperalat seorang wanita. Itu sangat kejam."

Ternyata Ny. Jung memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Ia tidak percaya putranya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani kehidupan sebagai gay berubah lurus dalam waktu setahun.

"Kupikir kau adalah wanita yang ia sewa untuk ia bawa ke hadapanku, ternyata ia serius menikahimu," lanjutnya. "Aku semakin mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan menaruh kepalaku di atas pangkuannya. "Terima kasih ibu sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Ia sudah berubah. Ibu harus mulai membuka hati untuk mulai memercayainya. Aku bahagia hidup bersamanya. Apa ibu melihatku menderita selama ibu tinggal bersama kami?"

"Aku merasa lega melihat betapa mesranya kalian. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah kalian." Ia membelai kepalaku. "Oleh karena itu, aku menyerahkan kotak itu kepadamu. Pakaian-pakaian bayi itu akan segera terpakai."

Bahagia? Ya, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tidak lagi terlalu memusingkan masa lalu Yunho. Yang penting Yunho yang bersamaku sekarang adalah Yunho yang memujaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama ibu di kamarnya?" Saat aku keluar dari kamar ibu mertuaku, Yunho sudah pulang dan sedang bersandar pada meja dapur. "Kotak apa itu?"

Dengan antusias aku menunjukkan kotak pemberian ibu mertua kepada Yunho. "Ibu memberikannya kepadaku." Aku membuka penutup kotak tersebut. "Ini untuk anak kita."

Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Jadi, kau bersedia untuk mengandung anakku?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mempunyai anak. "Kontrak kerjaku masih beberapa bulan lagi, tetapi tidak masalah jika aku hamil sambil bekerja."

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya, Sayang." Ia menggodaku. Tanpa aba-aba ia menggendongku.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang masih sore. Kita belum makan malam." Aku protes.

"Kita akan selesai sebelum makan malam." Ia membawaku ke kamar.

"Di sini ada ibu. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia sampai mendengar kita." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Ia akan sangat senang mendengarnya." Yunho terlihat semakin bersemangat.

Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk bercinta dengannya sebelum makan malam. Akan tetapi, apakah ia bisa ereksi? Ia terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Terakhir kali ia bisa menegang karena ia bertemu dengan teman-teman prianya. Bagaimana dengan kali ini? Apa yang bisa membuatnya tegang?

Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah eksperimen. Kali ini aku memberanikan diriku untuk berinisiatif menggodanya. "Kau duduk santai saja, Tn. Jung." Aku mendorongnya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku melepaskan celana panjangnya, sudah sedikit menegang. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? "Diam saja! Jangan lakukan apa pun!"

Ia terkejut oleh aksiku. Aku tidak pernah senakal ini, selalu dirinya yang mendominasiku. Ia cukup penasaran, sehingga ia menurut saja.

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Perlahan aku membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu di hadapannya.

Ia terlihat tenang menunggu aksiku selanjutnya. Pandangannya terfokus kepadaku.

Aku melepaskan kacamata dan ikatan rambutku. Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai berantakan. Aku berbalik dan melepaskan kemejaku. Aku juga melepaskan braku di hadapannya. Setelah penutup bagian atasku terlepas, aku kembali berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Rambutku menutupi dadaku.

"Singkirkan rambutmu, Sayang!" Wajahnya terlihat mesum. Aku memandang ke arah selangkangannya, semakin naik.

"Aku tidak mau." Aku terkekeh. Aku membuka kancing celana panjangku dan menurunkan resletingnya pelan-pelan. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku untuk membuat celanaku turun.

"Aargh! Kau menyiksaku, Sayang." Ia terlihat kepanasan.

Aku hanya mengenakan celana dalam sekarang. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Aku menciumnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatku.

Ia membalas ciumanku dengan ganasnya. Aku juga bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai menusuk-nusuk pantatku. Ia terangsang.

"Kau lamban sekali, Sayang." Ia membantingku ke atas tempat tidur. Ia bergegas melepaskan celana pendeknya, tegak sempurna.

Eksperimenku berhasil. Pertanyaanku terjawab. Sudah tidak ada masalah lagi dengannya. Aku merasakan sebuah harapan besar untuk masa depan kami.

Ini adalah adegan percintaan kami yang paling indah. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku mencintainya tanpa beban. Keraguanku sirna sudah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae," bisiknya.

Seketika air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya ia mengatakan kata cinta kepadaku.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Sayangku?" Ia menatapku dan mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jarinya.

Aku menangis semakin keras. Aku ingin meluapkan perasaan bahagiaku.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Ia tampak sangat khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho!"

Kami bercinta sampai lupa waktu. Kami tidak ingat bahwa kami harus makan malam bersama ibu Yunho.

.

.

.

Kehidupan rumah tangga kami semakin harmonis, walaupun ibu mertuaku kembali tinggal di rumah Jihye. Kebahagianku semakin bertambah setelah aku dinyatakan hamil. Cinta kami akan menjadi semakin kuat dengan hadirnya buah cinta kami.

Pada awal kehamilan aku sering merasa panik dan cemas berlebihan. Maklum saja ini adalah kehamilan pertamaku. Aku sering pulang ke rumah bibi karena aku khawatir dengan kehamilanku. Kehadiran bibi membuatku lebih tenang.

Aku menjadi lebih manja dan emosional. Aku benci kepada diriku yang seperti itu. Beruntung sekali aku memiliki suami yang penyabar dan penyayang.

Yunho mengantarjemputku ke laboratorium. Ia sangat perhatian kepadaku dan anak kami.

Yunho ingin memastikan bahwa aku sampai di laboratorium dengan selamat. Ia mengantarku sampai ke dalam laboratorium. "Ternyata ini tempat kerjamu."

Dengan bangga aku memperlihatkan laboratorium kesayanganku kepada Yunho. "Yunho, perkenalkan ia adalah asistenku, Changmin."

Changmin yang sedang bekerja terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk bertemu dengan suamiku. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan suamimu, _Sunbae._ Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan..." Ia terlihat marah melihat suamiku.

Raut wajah suamiku juga terlihat menegang. Ia tampak tidak senang bertemu dengan Changmin. Ada apa ini? Apakah mereka sudah saling mengenal?

"Apakah kalian saling mengenal?" Aku memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mengenal suamimu, _Sunbae."_ Changmin masih menatap suamiku dengan penuh amarah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau mengenalku, Changmin. Tidak mungkin kau melupakanku secepat itu." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh suamiku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Kau jangan mengada-ada, Tn. Jung. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Changmin berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

.

.

.

"Ada hubungan apa di antara kau dan Changmin?" tanyaku dingin.

"Ia adalah bagian dari masa laluku," jawabnya santai. Bagaimana bisa ia sesantai itu?

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku takut dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

"Urusan kami dahulu belum selesai. Masih ada hal yang harus diluruskan di antara kami," tambahnya.

Aku hanya diam. Aku takut. Lebih baik aku berpura-pura bahwa kejadian pagi ini tidak pernah terjadi, Yunho dan Changmin tidak pernah bertemu.

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Aku merasa sangat cemas, kekhawatiran yang berlebihan, ditambah pengaruh hormon kehamilan.

"Mengapa kau tidak tidur, Sayang?" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. "Apa ada masalah yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ini adalah kehamilan pertamaku. Aku selalu merasa cemas tanpa alasan." Aku tidak mengatakan kepadanya mengenai masalah yang menggangguku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yunho mengantarku sampai ke laboratorium. Ia menanyakan Changmin. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Yunho tidak memberitahuku mengenai masalah mereka dan aku pun tidak berani untuk bertanya. Satu hal yang terlintas di benakku, Changmin adalah mantan kekasih Yunho.

Selama aku bekerja dengan Changmin, tak pernah aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia berhubungan dengan seorang gadis. Ia pun tidak pernah membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan perempuan. Yang ia bicarakan denganku hanyalah pekerjaan, makanan, kuliah, dan semacamnya. Mengapa aku tidak pernah mencurigai bahwa Changmin adalah gay seperti Yunho?

Ya, tentu saja aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Changmin adalah gay. Aku tidak mengetahui ciri-cirinya. Jika Yunho tidak mengaku sendiri, aku pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa ia gay.

Masalah ini membuatku stres. Changmin menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang membantuku di laboratorium. Beban kerjaku bertambah berat, padahal aku sedang hamil muda.

Aku mencoba untuk tegar. Aku harus kuat demi anak dalam kandunganku. Aku tidak boleh merasa tertekan.

Pada suatu malam suamiku pulang dalam keadaan sangat lelah. Ia mencari Changmin seharian. Pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Setelah setahun lamanya, akhirnya aku menemukan pemuda itu." Ia berkata kepadaku. "Akan tetapi, kini ia menghilang lagi. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama setahun ini ia bekerja sebagai asistenmu."

Tubuhku bergetar. "Apakah kau benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya dan meminta maaf kepadanya." Yunho menatap udara kosong di depannya. "Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang jika aku belum menjelaskan hal itu kepadanya. Tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak bisa memaafkanku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan hal itu kepadanya. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya."

Hatiku berdenyut. Aku mulai berspekulasi. Kesalahan apa yang telah Yunho lakukan kepada Changmin? Apakah Yunho terpaksa harus meninggalkan Changmin karena ketahuan oleh ibunya? Mengapa aku merasa bahwa diriku menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka?

Dari sorot matanya, aku merasa bahwa Yunho sangat peduli kepada Changmin. Mungkinkah suamiku itu masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Jika belum mengandung anak Yunho, mungkin aku akan merelakan suamiku itu untuk kembali kepada mantan kekasihnya. Aku tidak bisa hidup bersama pria yang masih mencintai orang lain.

Yang harus kupikirkan adalah masa depan anakku. Apa jadinya jika anakku tumbuh tanpa ayahnya? Apa jadinya jika anakku itu tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang homoseksual? Kedua orang tuanya harus berpisah karena ayahnya mencintai pria lain. Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Berat badanku terus menurun. Kondisi kesehatanku juga mulai memburuk. Dokter menyarankan agar aku berhenti bekerja demi kebaikanku dan janinku.

Yunho juga menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja. Ia mulai menggunakan dominansinya. Dengan tegas ia melarangku untuk pergi bekerja.

"Kontrakku akan berakhir sebulan lagi. Pada akhir masa kerja aku harus membuat laporan mengenai hasil-hasil yang telah kuperoleh." Aku membangkang perintah suamiku. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti pada saat-saat penting seperti ini."

"Lupakan kontrak itu! Aku akan membayar semua kompensasinya." Dengan seenaknya ia memutuskan hal itu. Ini bukan masalah kompensasi, melainkan komitmen dalam bekerja.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja. Kau tidak mengerti betapa berartinya projek penelitian ini bagiku. Aku telah bekerja keras selama berbulan-bulan dan kau ingin aku menghentikannya begitu saja?" Aku meninggikan nada bicaraku.

"Kau pikir hanya penelitianmu yang berarti? Kau dan anak kita juga berarti bagiku. Aku tidak ingin keselamatan kalian terancam." Jika aku berkata tegas, ia akan lebih tegas dariku.

Aku tidak bisa melawan lagi. Energiku akan terbuang sia-sia. Sesungguhnya aku merasa sangat tidak rela berhenti di tengah-tengah projek.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun pada malam hari. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho aku pergi ke laboratorium. Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada laboratoriumku tercinta. Mulai besok aku akan berhenti bekerja.

Laboratorium ini sudah seperti rumah bagiku. Banyak kenangan di tempat ini. Pertama kali aku jatuh cinta juga di tempat ini.

Aku tersenyum miris. Cinta pertamaku ternyata adalah orang yang dicintai oleh suamiku. Ini sungguh menggelikan.

Aku berjalan ke kantorku. Aku ingin membawa beberapa barangku dari sana. Saat aku melewati kantor Changmin, aku melihat sebuah bayangan. Apa ada pencuri?

Aku merasa sangat takut. Akan tetapi, aku ingin melindungi laboratoriumku ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pencuri mengambil sesuatu dari sini seenaknya. "Siapa di dalam? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari dalam. Apakah aku salah lihat? Aku merasa yakin bahwa aku melihat bayangan dari dalam kantor Changmin. "Jika kau tidak menampakkan diri, aku akan membunyikan alarm untuk memanggil petugas keamanan."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kantor Changmin terbuka. "Ini aku, _Sunbae."_

"Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanyaku.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Yunho mencarimu ke mana-mana." Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan suamimu itu." Terlihat kebencian di mata Changmin untuk suamiku.

"Mengapa? Apakah kesalahannya begitu besar, sehingga kau tidak mau memaafkannya?" tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh suamimu." Changmin mulai menjauh dariku perlahan.

"Semua bisa dibicarakan secara baik-baik." Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak, kesalahan yang ia perbuat begitu besar dan tidak bisa dimaafkan." Ia terus menjauh. "Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian. Berhenti! Jangan ikuti aku!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Aku terus mendekat. "Jangan pergi, Min! Ia terus mencarimu selama setahun ini."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Ia bersikeras.

"Min, kumohon! Berilah ia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu." Aku terus mengejarnya.

 _"Sunbae,_ berhentilah mengikutiku!" Ia siap-siap untuk berlari. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengannya? Ia tidak layak untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Tak tahukah kau bahwa ia adalah seorang gay, pecinta sesama jenis?"

"Aku tahu," jawabku tenang. Sepertinya aku salah memperkirakan. Changmin bukanlah kekasih Yunho. Jika mereka pernah saling mencintai, Changmin tidak akan begitu membenci Yunho. Apakah mungkin Yunho telah melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan kepada Changmin, yang membuat pemuda itu trauma? Pemerkosaan? Pencabulan? Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Yoochun saat bertemu dengan Yunho. Pria itu tampak sangat ketakutan. Mungkinkah Yunho adalah pria semacam itu?

"Jae, apa kau ada di sini?" Aku mendengar suara Yunho.

Changmin segera berlari saat ia mendengar suara Yunho. Ia berlari dengan sangat kencang.

Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi kakiku terkilir. "Aaah!"

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho datang dan membantuku berdiri.

"Kakiku terkilir." Aku berpegangan kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke laboratorium malam-malam sendirian?" Yunho tampak marah.

Aku merasa perlu untuk meminta penjelasan darinya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku perlu mengetahui masalah di antara suamiku dan Changmin. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Changmin? Apa kau telah mencabuli atau melakukan hal tak senonoh lainnya kepada Changmin?"

"Apa?" Ia menatapku tak percaya. "Apa kau masih memikirkan masa laluku?"

Aku takut oleh tatapannya. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Kukira kau sudah menerimaku apa adanya dan melupakan masa laluku. Kau menyakiti hatiku, Jae." Ia tampak terluka.

Sepertinya aku telah salah bicara. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Aku telah menyinggungnya.

"Kau memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan apa saja yang telah kulakukan bersama partnerku." Ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk mendengar semua itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, berhentilah memikirkannya! Kepalamu itu selalu dipenuhi oleh asumsi-asumsimu sendiri." Ia hampir berteriak kepadaku.

Aku menangis. Aku tak suka dibentak, apalagi aku sedang sangat sensitif karena kehamilanku.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya. "Maafkan aku, Sayang! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu." Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menciumnya.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku merasa sangat lelah.

Yunho memelukku. Ia membiarkan aku menangis di pelukannya. Ia membelai punggungku.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku tidak perlu mencari-cari Changmin lagi. Ia baru saja menghubungiku." Seminggu telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Changmin. "Ia ingin bertemu denganku."

Aku merasa cemas sekaligus penasaran. Perasaanku tidak enak. "Sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang juga." Yunho mengenakan jaketnya. Ia juga mengambilkan jaketku. "Ia ingin kau datang bersamaku." Ia memakaikan jaketku.

"Mengapa ia ingin aku datang?" Aku merasa lega karena mereka tidak hanya berdua. Ada aku yang bisa mengawasi mereka.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin ia takut aku melakukan hal buruk kepadanya."

.

.

.

Changmin menunggu kami di sebuah kafe. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang. "Aku mengundang kalian berdua kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita."

"Ini adalah masalah kita berdua. Kita tidak perlu melibatkan Jaejoong." Yunho memeluk pinggangku dengan protektifnya.

Changmin menyeringai. "Apa kau takut istrimu mengetahui seperti apa dirimu?"

"Ia sedang hamil. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya." Tatapan Yunho mengintimidasi Changmin.

"Muslihat apa yang kau gunakan untuk menjerat Jaejoong _Sunbae?"_ Changmin membalas tatapan Yunho. "Apakah tidak cukup apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada kekasihku?" Kekasih? Changmin memiliki kekasih?

"Cukup, Min! Hentikan omong kosong ini!" Seperti biasa Yunho menunjukkan dominansinya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada kekasihmu itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Changmin tersenyum mengejek. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Ia mencampakkanku demi dirimu. Kau pasti telah merayunya dan memberinya harapan-harapan palsu."

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya?" Yunho tampak bosan mengatakan hal itu.

"Pernyataanmu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal." Changmin menoleh ke arahku. _"Sunbae,_ kau bisa menilai sendiri siapa yang berbohong di sini."

Aku hanya membalas tatapan Changmin. Aku sungguh bingung. Aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kupercayai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi aku tidak kenal siapa dia." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Changmin. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa ada namaku di surat yang ia tinggalkan."

"Apakah kau tak mengerti juga? Ia menyukaimu. Ia bahkan mengoleksi foto-fotomu. Sebagai kekasihnya aku merasa sangat cemburu dan sakit hati." Changmin hampir berteriak. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku rela melepasnya asalkan ia bahagia. Akan tetapi, ia justru mendapatkan kekecewaan. Sehari sebelum ia bunuh diri, ia meneleponku sambil menangis. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat kecewa kepadamu. Ia syok mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang gay. Ia menyesal karena ia lebih memilihmu daripada aku."

Tunggu! Jadi, kekasih Changmin adalah seorang wanita? Jadi, ia bukan gay?

Yunho menghela nafas. "Seharusnya ia kembali kepadamu, bukannya bunuh diri."

"Ia sangat kecewa pada saat itu. Wajar saja jika ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri." Changmin tampak sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

"Apa itu salahku? Kalau pun aku bukan gay, belum tentu aku menerima cintanya." Yunho terlihat tenang karena ia yakin bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

Changmin terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Ia telah mencampakkanmu. Ia tidak layak untuk mendapatkan pembelaan darimu, apalagi kau sampai menjadikanku kambing hitam, menjadikan orientasi seksualku sebagai alasan." Nada bicara Yunho melembut. "Aku sudah bahagia bersama istri yang sangat kucintai, apalagi kami sedang menantikan anak pertama kami." Ia membelai perutku yang masih rata. "Kumohon jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi masa laluku! Aku sudah menutupnya rapat-rapat. Ya, aku tidak menampik bahwa aku pernah menjadi gay. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, tetapi hal itu bukanlah untuk dipermasalahkan. Kalian semua tidak berhak mempermasalahkan masa laluku itu. Jikalau kalian mempermasalahkannya, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah istriku bisa menerimaku apa adanya." Ia menatapku dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Kejadian hari ini telah menyadarkan diriku bahwa aku tidak boleh terlalu memercayai prasangka pribadiku. Tidak baik berprasangka buruk. Kesedihan yang selama ini kualami sebagian besar disebabkan oleh prasangka dan asumsi-asumsi yang kubuat sendiri. Aku harus belajar untuk memercayai orang lain, terutama suamiku sendiri.

"Yang lebih penting lagi kau harus menumbuhkan rasa percaya dirimu. Kau cantik, Jaejoongie Sayang. Prasangka-prasangka burukmu kepada orang lain muncul karena rasa tidak percaya dirimu. Sebegitu cantiknya dirimu, sehingga kau bisa membuat diriku yang belok ini menjadi lurus."

 **End**

Notes beta reader (qwerty): kesan yang saya dapatkan pada cerita ini adalah tentang memaafkan, menjaga komitmen, kesetiaan, dan arti kesempurnaan yang sebenarnya. _Nob_ _ody is perfect, nobody is correct_. Jika Jaejoong dalam cerita ini tidak bisa menerima dan memaafkan masa lalu Yunho, mereka tidak akan bersatu. Jika Yunho dalam cerita ni tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan komitmennya, mereka juga tidak akan bersatu, atau pernikahan mereka akan hancur setelahnya. _That is the point!._

Jaenna: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sexieh moan: yang kamu temui gay juga?

anakyunjae: justru permasalahannya di situ. My 4D Mom sedang diketik sedikit-sedikit.

Mayumi Fujika: aslinya memang one-shot. Saya tidak menuliskannya secara terpisah, tetapi dengan beberapa pertimbangan, saya memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua bagian.

Meybi: kisah apa?

Babiesyunjae: ini fanfaksi Yunjae. Tokoh lain hanya pendukung cerita.

: ini hanya fanfiksi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. Hehehe.

Minnie minmin: hahaha! Kamu sedang menyanyi lagu dangdut ya?

Nisaparkkim: tenang saja, saya tidak suka menganiaya karakter dalam cerita saya.

Guest: _update!_ Terima kasih sudah membaca.

ELFKyu: terima kasih sudah membaca.

NamnamnyaYunJae: tidak perlu diambil pusing. Biarkanlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka sendiri. Sebagai penggemar kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik dan menghargai keputusan mereka.

RII: ini mau UN malah sempat-sempatnya baca FF.

JonginDO: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Elite minority.1111: JJ juga akhirnya pingsan.

My yunjaechun: ok.

DBSJYJ: karakter Yunho memang tidak terlalu terlihat karena cerita ini mengambil sudut pandang Jaejoong.

Alisah MoyaMoya: temanya cukup berat menurut saya. Mungkin terasa ringan karena hanya ada satu konflik, tidak banyak tokoh, sehingga masalahnya tidak melebar kemana-mana.

: jawabannya ada di bagian 2 ini.

Himawari23: _update!_ Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Princess Jae: Yunho serius.

Natsumi Shinju: makanya dipotong sampai situ. Hahaha!

Zhoeuniquee: cara Yunho mengetes Jae tidak seperti itu.

Kimjaejoong309: Yunho tidak berniat tega kepada Jaejoong.

QuinnessA: hahaha! Tidak sampai kena serangan jantung kan?

Cassienovia92: jawabannya bisa dibaca sendiri. Hahaha!

phantomYi: saya sudah mencantumkan 'hurt' di genrenya. Hahaha!

Hanni: kita juga harus kasihan kepada Yunho.

JJorien: yang pasti Yunho serius menjalani hubungannya dengan Jae.

Dejoker: banyak perempuan yang seperti itu.

Rly. : bagaimana Yunho bisa menjadi gay tidak penting. Ia melamar Jae karena ia serius ingin membangun sebuah keluarga yang normal.

Mia cho: Yunho serius. Terima kasih.

Saaa: bukan Jae yang menyembuhkan Yunho, tetapi Yunho yang menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Nabratz: ya.

Guest: hahaha!

Si bontot: menurutmu? Hahaha!

Hyejinpark: Yunho memang sudah siap kapan pun Jae mengetahuinya.

Applebanana's: ok.


End file.
